


Before the Storm

by YoureMyGirlBlue



Series: Beast [2]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alien Culture, Everyone but Rattrap needs to learn how to aim, Explosions Everywhere, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Major Character Injury, Nature, Vok, alien war, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMyGirlBlue/pseuds/YoureMyGirlBlue
Summary: Erin is back with the Maximals. How will she fair against some new faces and new adventures? What joys and horrors await her in this next chapter of the Beast Wars?





	1. Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> **I only own my OC and that is it.**

Erin had been living with the Maximals for a full month. A couple of weeks had passed since the pyramid incident and there had been no sign of the Preds but that didn’t mean they weren’t out there. Everyone knew it, especially her. But the bots had described a rock formation they had dubbed the ‘standing stones’ and it had peeked her interest. What if they had been made by the same beings that had brought her there? So when they said they were all going to check the place out she convinced them to let her go too. It hadn't been easy but after much pleading they, mainly Optimus, relented.

She road Rhinox there and couldn’t believe it when she saw it. They reminded her of Stonehedge. But that was back on earth, did this planet simply have one that matched it? If so, what where they for? This just made her wonder all the more.

“This isn’t a natural stone formation,” Rhinox said as Optimus scanned the area. “Somebody somehow built this thing.”

“Yeah, well uh,” Rattrap began. “Excuse my error message but I thought this planet was uninhabited.”

“Maybe those voices built this place too,” Erin suggested.

“If that’s true then shouldn’t we leave?” the rat asked.

“Something else is odd,” Primal spoke up. “I’m getting an energon reading. It’s under this pile of rocks.”

“Just like bait in a mousetrap,” Rattrap added and shuddered. “This place alternates my currents.”

Erin noticed Dinobot move toward the pile of rocks. She jumped off of Rhinox to go join him. “Ya know,” the rhino said. “The energon on this planet doesn’t fit with its geology. Hard to believe it could’ve formed naturally.”

The raptor moved a large rock off the pile and she would’ve grabbed one to help but she couldn’t reach them. “However it got here we must remove it,” Dinobot urgently stated. “Before the Predacons do.”

“Ah Dinobot,” and they turned to see Megatron come out from behind a nearby rock. “That Predacon chip still ticks inside your traitorous hide.” Dinobot moved in front of Erin to block her from the Preds. “And I think we will take it, yessss. No energon crystal too small I always say.”

“Waspinator, Terrorize,” the wasp appeared followed closely by the other flyer. “Terrorsaur, Terrorize.” And the Preds opened fire on them. All of them dodged and were forced to split up once the spider joined in. Optimus, Rhinox, and Cheetor ran one way while Erin, Rattrap, and Dinobot hid behind a nearby rock. Her smack dab in the middle of the two.

“Man,” the rat said. “Your old friends don’t miss a beat, do they?”

“Dinobot, Maximize,” and Rattrap transformed as well.

“Guard Erin and keep them away from the crystal,” Optimus shouted at them.

“Oh yeah sure give us the dirty work,” Rattrap replied as he stepped out and began opening fire on Scorponok. Erin saw Cheetor do a roll and take the scorpion out.

“Scratch one,” the cat stated but was cut off by the evil laughter of the spider. But before he could attack he got shot right in the chestplate by Rattrap. Cheetor gave him a thumbs up.

“Flyers incoming,” Rhinox said.

“They’re mine,” Primal flew into the sky after them. He fired and managed to hit Waspinator but missed Terrorsaur. Who then turned his own weapon on the stones forcing everyone, including Erin, to run. Erin went flying and heard Rhinox not too far from her as he yelled out and landed harshly on the ground. She landed miraculously on her butt and got back up to check on the others. She noticed a strange almost humming sound coming from the crystals as they glowed on and off.

“Terrorsaur you fool!” Megatron scolded. “You’ve released the crystal’s energy. It is useless to us now. Back to base, beast mode.” Just like that all of the Predacons took off as fast as they could.

The Maximals and human collected together and saw them leave. “Beast mode Maximals,” Optimus ordered. “And prepare for energon waves.” The ground began to shake as they transformed and Erin hopped onto Rhinox. They bolted for all they were worth and ducked behind some nearby boulders. They all crouched down and covered their heads as a light similar to that at the pyramid emanated from the energon and shot off into space. Once it did that the stones returned to being normal instead of glowing an eerie white and the crystals disintegrated.

The group chanced peering over the rocks. “Like I said,” Rhinox was the first to speak. “Those stones aren’t natural.”

“What in the galaxy was that?” Cheetor asked.

“Looks kinda like a signal but to whom?” Rhinox countered.

“Well perhaps we’ll learn the answer,” Optimus offered. “Someday.”

~*~

Sometime later.

A golden pod came flying out of a wormhole and headed for the planet. The first to see it was Optimus as he sat outside the base going over some files.

At the Predacon base Megatron noticed it too. “Flyer incoming stasis pod,” he informed Waspinator. “Plot vector to crash point.”

At the Maximal base Rhinox was doing just that. Erin watched with Optimus as they read the computer readouts on the screen. “Wrong profile for a stasis pod,” the rhino informed them. “But it isn’t a meteor either.”

“Prime,” Primal said. “Where’s it headed?”

“Right for the standing stones,” Rhinox answered.

Only a minute later it was decided Optimus and Dinobot would go and see what this was while everyone else held down the fort. She didn’t mention it but Erin had a bad feeling about all of this.

~*~

At the standing stones.

Optimus and Dinobot came upon a golden floating pod in the middle of the stone structure. “Yes, it looks like somebody answered that signal,” Primal stated. “But who?” Not a moment later he was shot by a missile right in the chest and was thrown back.   

Waspinator landed while Megatron walked up to the pod. “Whatever this fascinating device is we Predacons claim it as our own. Yessss,” Megatron stated. Dinobot let out a snarl at that as Megatron transformed. Dinobot did the same while Optimus regained his senses.

Before anyone could make a move the pod started to glow and let out a humming sound, like it was powering up for something. It glowed a bright white as Optimus managed to get to his feet. Just in time for the pod to send out electric impulses that coursed harshly through all of their systems. It then shot out a beam of light which hit Optimus. He barely had time to yell out as he vanished with the light. Leaving Dinobot barely conscious as the pod continued to glow. “Optimus,” he managed to get out before he powered down.

~*~

Later.

Erin knew her gut was trying to tell her something. They found Dinobot unconscious outside the base, alone. They quickly put him in the CR chamber hoping to find out what happened to him and their leader. Finally, repairs were done and the chamber door opened. They all stood outside of it waiting for him to wake up.

Dinobot onlined his optics and groggily saw three Maximals and a human staring at him. In his foggy mind he viewed them as a threat. “Maximal torture chamber!” he yelled out before basically pouncing onto Rattrap who went to the floor under the weight. He then bolted to the other side of the room and growled at them.

“You ok Rattrap?” Erin helped the rat up as Cheetor tried to calm the raptor down. “Whoa, hey power down. You’re on our side remember?”

“Affirmative,” Dinobot corrected himself.

“And Maximals don’t have torture chambers,” Rattrap explained. “Although, ya know I could get behind that idea.”

“How… How did I get here?”

“We found ya dumped in front of the command base hatch,” Rhinox told him. “Scraped down and _alone._ ”

“Aww, just like an innocent orphan in a B movie,” the rat had to put in.

“Optimus,” Dinobot finally said.

“Yeah we were hopin’ that maybe the innocent orphan baby could tell us what happened to Optimus,” Rattrap approached him.

“You’re not helping,” Erin lightly scolded.

The rat shrugged. “What I do?”

“Optimus Primal,” Dinobot got out of her grip and turned away from them. “Was terminated.” Erin heard Cheetor let out a gasp and none of the others could believe it. “An alien probe has landed at the standing stones,” Dinobot went on. “It emitted an energy burst during Optimus’s transformation. He vanished.”

“Wait a minute,” Rhinox said. “Why was he transforming?”

“Predacon attack,” Dinobot explained turning back to face them. “We have no time for further analysis now. We must make another attempt to secure the probe from the Predacons. Rattrap, come with me.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” the rat wasn’t having it. “Wait, standby here. Who died and made you prime, scaleface?”

“Optimus is certainly scrap,” Dinobot countered. “And I, as the most powerful of the group, shall replace him. Anyone who disagrees may challenge me now. Dinobot, Maximize.” He transformed and pulled out his weapons but Rattrap wasn’t intimidated.

“You’re messin’ with the wrong mouse, Chopperface,” the rat told him as he put a gun under Dinobot’s chin.

Luckily Rhinox stepped in. “Wait, we’re not Predacons here,” he forced the two apart. “We’ll settle the chain of command in traditional Maximal fashion. By secret ballot.” Erin preferred that to all-out war.

~*~

At the Pred base.

Megatron and Waspinator grumbled as they were lifted up out of their CR baths. “Megatron back! Megatron back!” Scorponok said excitedly. “Scorponok alone with Tarantulas, Transquito, and Terrorsaur, very bad.”

“You and Waspinator were returned to us badly damaged,” the spider told him.

“Yes I remember now,” Megatron said. “Optimus. Optimus Primal, terminated.” The others actually hung their heads for a moment, as if in reverence. “Quickly, Scorponok you and Waspinator get back to the standing stones and guard that alien probe.” They both went off to do as he commanded.

“As for us,” Megatron told the others as they excited the base. “This is a perfect opportunity. Yesss. I know just how the weakling Maximals will respond to their leader’s death. Confusion, bickering, recriminations. The perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.”

~*~

Back at the Maximal base.

It was early morning by now as Rhinox read off the votes. “One vote for Rattrap,” and the rat smirked. “One vote for Dinobot,” though the raptor didn’t seem very enthused. “One more vote for Rattrap. And one more vote for Dinobot.”

“Hey, what?” the rat seemed outraged. “Which one of you traitors voted for the Predacon? Oh,” he looked to Erin. “Except for you little lady,” he patted her head. “You’re the only one I could forgive.”

“It’s a secret ballet,” Rhinox reminded him. “No one has to say who they voted for. Now,” he let out an enormous sigh. “And one vote for me. So, it’s a tie.” Erin silently cursed. She’d accidentally deadlocked it but honestly? She figured Rhinox was the most levelheaded to lead them.

Dinobot let out a harsh laugh. “Great system your democracy. No mechanism to break a tie.”

“Some powerplay, leatherlips,” Rattrap told him. “I’m startin’ to wonder if that alien probe had anything to do with Optimus’s disappearin’.”

“Rattrap,” Erin wasn’t having it and apparently neither was Dinobot as he flipped over the table and growled in rage. “I’ve heard enough from this scrawny thief! I will break the tie and be your leader. By force if necessary,” and he shot Rattrap across the room with his lasar eyes.

“Dinobot!” Erin went to the rat and glared at the raptor. “What the fuck man?”

But right before it could get ugly there was static over the radio and a familiar voice. “Maximals,” Optimus said. “Come in. Are you receiving? Maximal command base, this is Optimus.”

All of them crowded around the receiver. “Optimus,” Rhinox spoke into it. “Optimus this is Rhinox, where are you?”

“Hard to say,” the ape replied. “As near as I can figure I have no body. My consciousness is intact but my physical molecular structure is being stored and scanned inside the alien probe.”

Rattrap pushed his way to the receiver. “We’ll come and get ya. Just keep static.”

“Just beware of a Predacon attack,” Primal warned. “They’ll be after you now that I’m gone. Rattrap, you’re in charge. I’m sure you worked out the chain of command peacefully.” Rhinox patted him on the back while Dinobot had a stare off with him. Though it was interrupted as shots were fired, the base shook, and the alarms went off.

“You’re right about one thing anyway,” the cat said. “We’re under Predacon attack!”

“Well commander?” Dinobot asked him as the base continued to be hammered. “What are your orders?”

It seemed like the rat had to think a second about it. “Uh uh. We’re we we’re scrapped if we sit inside. Prepare for assorti!”

“A frontal attack?” Dinobot questioned. “Pure madness.”

“No,” Rhinox spoke up. “Rattrap’s right, we’ll be buried in here. Let’s go.” Cheetor and Dinobot went to face the enemy but Rattrap stopped Rhinox and Erin.

“No Rhinox, Erin you two get to work,” he ordered them. “We need to extract Optimus from that probe.”

She looked to Rhinox as he sighed and said, “Oh no.”

“Don’t worry,” she patted his arm. “I’ll help.”

“Good because I’m gonna need all the help I can get,” he went to go grab some tools.

Outside the base the battle raged on. The Maximal’s charged out of the base right at the Predacons firing away the entire time. “Aw, they’ve come to meet their death, face to face,” Megatron charged them. Dinobot led the charge and snarled when he saw Megatron. So he did an epic flying sidekick right to the tyrants face and he went down. Meanwhile, the rat and cat kept going and finally took some cover behind a rock.

Inside Rhinox and Erin sat around a tiny work table as Rhinox attempted to piece together a machine. “Make a device to extract physical molecular structure from an alien probe,” he told her. “Man, I’ve gotta be a miracle worker.” Just then another shot hit the ship and caused the table to fall over. Erin managed to catch the machine before it hit the floor but Rhinox lost some of his tools. “Oh no,” he face palmed.

Back with the others, Dinobot and Megatron were facing off. Dinobot really began to kick his butt as the other Preds focused their attacks more on the Maximal shield. Rattrap happened to look over at a control panel on the elevator and saw the readings going red. “Oh no,” he said and really fired at the spider and fliers. The spider ducked behind a rock while Terrorsaur took off for the ship.

“Dinobot, the shield circuitry’s hit, get it back online,” the rat ordered.

“I am currently engaged,” the raptor fought with Megatron’s T-rex hand.

“That’s an order!” Rattrap stated. “One more hit and our shields are gone for good.” Unfortunately it appeared to go on deaf ears as the raptor and T-rex kept at it. “Come on, please,” the rat begged. He saw he was going to have to do it himself so he ran for the ship. “Not this time,” he said as he did a flip, shot at the flyer, and managed to flip up to his pedes again to fix the shield before the blasts could destroy it. Terrorsaur went falling out of the sky as the shot hit him.

Dinobot had had enough of Megatron and blasted him with his eye lasers. Sending him back about twenty feet to where the spider was hiding. “I suggest we withdraw Megatron,” Tarantulas offered. “The true prize and reinforcements await us at the standing stones.”

“Yes. The alien probe, withdraw at once.” The Maximals kept firing at the Predacon’s retreating forms until they were out of range. Then energon started messing with them.

“We’ve been in robot mode too long,” Rattrap told them. “Beast mode.”

They transformed and the cat had to comment. “Like we needed ya to point that out.”

The rat let out a sigh of relief. “Well, at least they’re gone.”

“You were selfless in putting that shield back online,” the raptor said. “I ought to have followed your command. I am dishonored.”

“Eh, next time,” Rattrap told him.

~*~

A short time later.

All of them were back at the standing stones with the machine Rhinox and Erin had pulled together to get Optimus out. All of them transformed and Rhinox held the machine. When she looked at the probe she wasn’t sure why but it gave her an uneasy feeling. No wonder considering it had abducted their leader.

“I don’t know if this thing’s going to work,” the rhino admitted. “But it’s as ready as it’s ever going to be.”

Rattrap sniffed the air and Erin could tell he was on edge. “Eh, too quiet around here. I thought for sure the Predacons would be makin’ for the probe.”

“Ha,” they turned to see Megatron and the other Preds behind them. “Excellent prediction, commander Rattrap. Let’s see how you fair in the battlefield.” The Preds opened fire at once. The Maximals returned fire as they were forced to hide behind the probe.

“Rhinox,” the rat called. “Get Optimus out of that probe.”

“Optimus can you hear me?” Rhinox asked.

“Loud and clear, big guy,” came his voice from the probe.

“I’m going to try and extract you.”

Everyone fought on as Megatron motioned for Waspinator to go around back. “Aw!” Rhinox let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s not working.” Meanwhile, the wasp made his way right behind the rhino and human.

“Try a different frequency?” Erin offered shooting at the mosquito as he flew by overhead.

“This whole area is full of stable energon radiation from the probe,” he said. “It’s like this whole place is a single device.” They both happened to see Waspinator’s form reflected from the probe as he made his way toward them. Two seconds later Rhinox opened fire on him and Erin was forced to cover her ears. She felt a bit sorry for the wasp as pieces of him broke off, including an arm. Rhinox didn’t stop until his weapon started smoking. The wasp started having energon problems and happened to lean up against one of the rocks.

The rock began to glow white and so did all of the others. “Hey,” Rhinox figured it out. “This whole place is a single device!” White beams came off of the rock and went directly to the probe. Which slowly opened and revealed some strange looking machinery. Then a beam of light came out of the top and a figure appeared.

“Optimus!” Erin called excitedly.

“Look whose back,” he said. “And feeling Prime.” He shot at every Predacon and knocked them off their feet. The other Maximals joined him when he landed and Erin stood right behind them.

“Way to go Optimus,” Cheetor stated. “Welcome back.”

“The day and the probe is yours Optimus,” Megatron admitted getting up. “Yessss. Just beware, not all aliens are beneficent after all.” The Predacons retreated and Optimus turned to Rattrap.

“Rattrap, you commanded well in my absence,” he praised him.

“Eh, commands a pain in the tail. Especially with this pack of hyenas. You can keep ‘em,” he lightly grabbed Erin’s shoulders. “Except for our little angel here. I swear she’s the only one with some sense.” She smiled at him and let out an embarrassed giggle before giving his shoulder at light punch.

“Well, I’m more concerned with this probe right now,” the ape said. Not a second later a strange sound came from it and it literally disappeared into thin air.

“What the spotted heck was that all about?” the cat questioned.

“I don’t know,” Optimus answered. “I suppose they found out everything they needed to know about us.”

“Yeah,” Rhinox added. “They know we have destructive capabilities and reasoning power.”

“Hm. But why would they want to know?” Dinobot spoke up. “And, more importantly, who are they? Friends, enemies, or something more?”

“Good question,” the ape said. “I wonder when we’ll find out the answer.”


	2. A Whole Lot Weirder

Erin lounged in her room before seeing what the others were up to. The past few days had been a little stuffy seeing as it had been storming outside and she hadn’t had the chance to even go out to stretch her legs. But today seemed more promising as she headed toward the command room. She found Optimus, Cheetor, and Rattrap were already there.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rattrap told their leader. “Just let me finish this hand,” he gestured to the holographic screen in front of him. “I’m in to this stinkin’ ‘puter for half a million.”

“We need you to scout for energon with Cheetor,” the ape countered shutting off the game.

“Aw,” the rat groaned. “Optimus.”

“I’ll do it,” Erin offered. “I mean, if Rattrap doesn’t want to.”

“Thank you, little lady,” Rattrap told her resuming the game. “I’ll catch up to your record yet.”

“Rattrap,” Optimus started but was cut off.

“I don’t mind, Optimus,” Erin stated. “I could use the fresh air.”

“Yeah, and she’ll be faster than a grumbling rat,” the cat patted her shoulders. “Come on, Big-bot.”

He seemed to be considering it for a moment before their combined ‘sad faces’ got to him. “Very well, but be careful and stay alert.”

“Yes!” the cat said doing the equivalent of a fist pump. She merely smiled as they headed for the elevator before she got an idea.  “Hold on, I’ll be right back,” she took all of two seconds to grab her backpack and knife. This world had taught her better safe than sorry.

~*~

An hour later.

She held a device that detected energon while Cheetor had a pack type thing strapped to his back. “Found some,” she said indicating two large energon crystals.

“Good job,” he said as she used a large tong like object to put the crystals in the pack. “A few more and we’ll be able to head back to the ship.” Unfortunately, his train of thought was cut off when the device in her hands went off and they looked around for the source.

Erin took around ten steps forward before she came to the mouth of a cave. Inside were numerous energon crystals. Some even hung from the ceiling. “Wow,” both of them said heading a little into the cave. “Guess the guys will be happy about this,” she smiled. This amount of energon could go a long way for the Maximals.

“Not so fast fleshy,” a screechy voice said behind them. They turned around in time to see Terrorsaur and Scorponok at the opening. “Terrorsaur, Terrorize,” the flyer basically screamed. “Scorponok, Terrorize.”

“Cheetor, Maximize,” the cat transformed and put the pack aside as they ducked behind some rocks.

“We’re sitting ducks here,” Erin said. “If they hit the energon.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” the cat opened fire and forced the two back. “Besides, they wouldn’t risk it at such a close range. The blast would get them too.” That didn’t exactly instill the best confidence in her. Thinking fast she picked up a small rock and hurled it at the Preds. It smacked off the scorpions helm and really ticked him off, but he didn’t fire. Maybe the cat was right.

“Is that all you got pussycat?” the flyer taunted.

“It’s more than enough for a flyin’ chicken like you,” the cat countered.

“I’ll show you and that meat-bag chicken!” The scorpion attempted to stop the flyer but what could he do with his comrade ten feet in the air above him? Sure enough, Terrorsuar shot a missile at the Maximal.

“Cheetor, look out!” Erin acted fast and pushed him out of the way before jumping backwards herself. Two seconds later the shot hit the rock they had been behind and shook the entire cave. She looked up and saw all of the energon crystals swaying back and forth on the ceiling. One came crashing down and she barely got up and dodged it in time.

“Erin!” the cat stretched his servo out to her. She tried to grab it but they both had to pull back as the crystals continued to fall.

“Terrorsuar, you…” the scorpion started but was cut off as a crystal next to him exploded and sent him flying. The flyer attempted to dodge the falling pieces of energy but a piece of the ceiling got him instead and he plummeted under it to the hard cave floor. Dust kicked up everywhere as the crystals fell and/or exploded and the cave crumbled around the occupants.  

Outside rocks collided and finally came to a stop as the cave semi settled. Bits of rock and dirt flew about and the energon disintegrated. A few of the rocks moved aside as a head pocked out and the scorpion attempted to dislodge the dust out of his systems. “That idiot,” the Predacon said freeing himself and transforming as a few sparks flew out of his systems. He turned around and studied the cave in. “That fool, Maximal, and human must be scrap,” he moved back a bit as the rocks shifted. “The other Maximals won’t be too far off and I must tell Megatron,” he said taking off for his base. He didn’t even bother trying to search for the flyer.

If he had bothered to stick around another few seconds he would’ve seen the rocks move as another figure managed to climb their way out. “Oh,” the cat groaned. “ERIN!” he shouted the next second and tried to move some rocks. Only for those to fall over and cause the larger ones above it to nearly come down on him. “Erin,” he called into the pile. “If you can hear me hold on. I’m gonna come get you.” He then activated his comm link. “But I’m going to need some backup.”

~*~

On the other side of the rocks.

Erin coughed as she peered around and got her bearings. It was so dark she could barely see except for a ray of light somewhere behind her. She stood up and dusted some of the dirt off of herself as she turned around. “Shit,” she whispered as she took in the sight of the large boulders and rocks blocking the cave entrance. The only opening was the small crack where the light came through at the very top.

She heard a noise like a grunt and noticed some rocks moving in front of her. “Cheetor?” Luck didn’t seem to be on her side as a familiar, although dirtier and slightly dented, face came into view. “Not you.” The flyer looked up at the sound of her voice and sneered at her. “Fleshy.”

This was not good. The flyer moved a bit more but seemed to be stuck as he struggled to get out. She glanced past him to the one beam of light and knew she had to get out of there. Carefully, she stepped to the side of him and began climbing the pile. “This is your fault!” he yelled at her. “I’ll rip you apart for this.” She ignored him seeing as he desperately tried and failed to reach her. Erin noticed the rocks shifted a little as she kept going. She slipped and nearly went tumbling down before she grabbed one of the larger rocks for balance.

The next second the entire cave seemed to shake and the remaining stalactites threatened to come down along with the pile of boulders she was climbing on. She half slid down half jumped off the pile as the rocks came crashing down and the hole basically became nonexistent. Erin happened to glance down and saw the flyer desperately trying to free himself as the pile moved to crush him completely. She stood back and meant to get further away. “Wait!” a desperate voice called out to her. She stopped but didn’t turn around. “You can’t leave me here!” he told her and he sounded genuinely terrified. Still, Erin turned around and found herself looking into his frightened face as his optics pleaded with her.

“Hold on,” she grumbled running back over and fought to uncover him. Between the two of them they barely managed to get him out in time as the rocks toppled and the rest of the ceiling came down. Erin coughed as dirt got in her lungs and the world went completely black. But this time it was not because she passed out.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

“Are you sure the pussycat and human are offline?” Megatron grilled him.

“I’m sure Megatron. I saw the cave come down on them and Terrorsaur with my own optics.”

“If that’s the case the fool gets what he deserves but that still leaves us one short,” he nearly growled the last part. “Tarantulas! Waspinator! Get to those coordinates and make sure the Maximal and human are obliterated! If we have in fact lost that idiot than I would at least like the playing field to be evened out.”

No one really noticed the saddened look on Waspinator’s face. “Terror-bot offline?” he quietly asked. Could his wing-mate really be dead?

~*~

At the cave.

“Stargirl, can ya hear me?” the rat called through the rocks. He attempted to move one but when he did two more fell down from the top in its place. “Ah!” he was frustrated. “This is gettin’ us nowhere.”

“It’s too unstable to try and dig any further,” Prime told them.

“But Erin might be in there somewhere,” the cat countered. “What if she’s hurt?”

“It won’t do her or us any good if we offline trying to get to her,” the leader quickly answered and they had to jump out of the way as the rocks settled again.

“Not to mention it could be making things worse on her side,” the rhino added.

“So what do you suggest we do?” Dinobot inquired. “Leave her to the mercy of an unstable cave and Predacon?”

“How do you know one of them is in there with her?” the rat asked.

“There is only one set of tracks leading out of here vermin,” the raptor answered.

“Yeah, but Terrorsaur can fly, Lizardlips.”

“Yes but if he was caught in the blast as Cheetor described he would not be flying anywhere.” The raptor looked to the pile of rocks with a sneer. “And he is far too resilient to be offlined by a mere cave in, I will give him that.”

“So that twisted freak is in there with Erin,” Cheetor sounded as alarmed as the rest of them looked.

“Well,” Rattrap started and the others prepared for one of his less than optimistic comments, only to be a bit surprised. “We can’t sell the little lady short. She’s as tough as they come too. And if there’s anyone who can outwit the flying turkey it’s her.” He pulled out his weapon and held it in his servos for the next bit. “And if he so much as looks at her wrong, I’ll do more than just blast his wings off.”

~*~

Erin slowly opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she regained her senses. This time she was surrounded by complete darkness. She got up and felt for her backpack still on her. Once she got it around she fished inside for something in it until she found it. Erin pulled out a mini flashlight and turned it on. She peered around the space and landed the beam on a familiar figure. Terrorsaur laid there unmoving. He didn’t look good coated in dirt, dust, and small rocks. He looked as great as she felt as she noticed his plating was dented in various places.

Gingerly, Erin got to her feet and knew she was going to be sore for a while. She turned the light toward the cave entrance and her heart sunk. Giant boulders laid between her and freedom and dust seemed to refuse to settle completely as tiny pebbles kept coming down. There was no conceivable way to get out that she could see. That pile of rubble looked way too unstable to dig through or try to climb through now. She let out a disgusted sigh and peered down at the unconscious flyer.

At that moment the flyer let out a grumble and made her jump. He leaned himself up coughed out some dirt. “Uh,” he groaned and held his dented helm. Erin knew this was bad if he got to his feet and she felt in her pocket for the knife in case. “My aching helm.” He choose that second to look up at the source of the light and saw her standing there. “You,” he growled and attempted to get to his pedes. “I’ll rip you…” he seemed to have trouble getting up and stumbled back down to his knee joints. “Just you w-wait fleshy.” He finally got to his pedes but teetered back and forth very unstable. “As soon as the ground stops shaking. You’ll be sorry you ever meet the fearsome, Terrorsaur,” and with that he took a step forward and went careening back to the floor. Erin simply stood there and watched the scene as he didn’t exactly look all there.

“Um,” she was sort of at a loss to do about this. “Are you ok?”

~*~

Outside a short time later.

“Does spider-bot think Terror-bot, cat-bot, and female fleshy-bot offlined?” the wasp asked.

“Perhaps, but we need proof. If they are indeed scraped I wonder if Megatron would let me keep the human’s remains,” he contemplated. They both heard talking and peered over some rocks to see the Maximals outside the cave entrance.

“This should shoot a high pitched frequency through the rock and allow us to see the inside of the cave,” Rhinox explained holding up a device.

“Should?” the rat asked.

“Well I haven’t had the chance to test it out yet. And it could be risky. The frequency should act a sort of sonar and allow us to see inside. But…”

“Go on,” Optimus prompted.

“It could also act as a catalyst for the unstable landscape and actually make the disruptions worse.”

“What if you bring the roof down right on top of her?” the cat spoke up.

“It’s a chance we’ll have to take if we wish to see inside,” the raptor added.

“It seems as though the fur-ball is still functional,” the spider said from their position.

“Then Terror-bot could still be online?” the wasp hopefully asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past that fool, but Megatron will not be pleased. The only comforting news is that the human is apparently trapped inside,” the wasp didn’t particularly care for how the spider went into maniacal laughter after making that statement.

~*~

Back in the cave.

Erin watched the injured flyer as he kind of rolled around on the floor of the cave for a bit. It was like he was a turtle who was flipped upside down. Under less extreme circumstances she may have found it funny. Right now, it was merely disconcerting and off-putting. To her it seemed like he just couldn’t seem to get his bearings enough to even flip over. Let alone get to his feet again. “This day just got a whole lot weirder.”

Of course he grumbled the whole time and let out a stream of cybertronian curses that would’ve made Rattrap blush. Erin took a step back and assessed the situation seeing as Terrorsuar wasn’t the biggest threat in the world. “How the hell am I going to get out of here?” She pointed her beam of light toward the cave entrance but doubted that way was going to yield anything productive. She wasn’t going to risk climbing it again and being crushed. And if the boys tried to dig her out it would just crush her from this end and probably kill them as well. So, that left her with one option. Find another way out of the cave.

“Ah,” she grumbled thinking back to all those cave movies she’d seen. “Nothing good ever happens in caves.” As if to illustrate the point the flyer managed to finally flip over and get to his servos and knees.

“As soon as I catch you I’m gonna… I’m gonna… Oh forget it,” he held his dented helm and looked ready to collapse again. “My helm’s killing me.” Right at that moment the rocks and entire cave almost seemed to vibrate. “What the hell?!” the flyer cried out in alarm. “Not again!” Erin screamed getting ready to run.  It looked like everything was ready to come down on the both of them. Erin whirled around and started bolting for it when she heard another sound behind her.

The flyer let out a high pitched squawking noise that tugged at her heart. She actually glanced back to see him barely get his pedes under him and swayed horrendously back and forth. He even banged off the walls and appeared seconds away from collapsing. “WHY ME?!” she yelled at whatever higher being obviously hated her as she ran back to him. She got under one of his arms and supported his weight while trying to keep him balanced. “What are you doing?” he growled at her as they practically stumbled forward. “I don’t need your help.”

“Would you just shut up?” she countered trying to keep them from being crushed by everything.

~*~

Outside.

“Shut it off Rhinox!” Cheetor cried out in alarm as more boulders on their side came flying right at them. They could only imagine what was happening on the other side. They all had to get twenty feet back for their own safety. It took about a full minute for the earth to stop moving and they all stood there in horror. “ERIN!” Cheetor unhelpfully yelled at the pile.

“Don’t worry spots,” the rat attempted to tell himself as well as the cat. “It’ll take more than a few rocks to take Stargirl down.”

“Did you get anything?” Primal inquired.

Rhinox looked at the readouts. “It looks like the cave is actually part of a system that goes on for miles. I couldn’t get a complete readout but with a system like this there’s bound to be more than one entrance.”

“That’s what I like to hear! All we have to do is find one of ‘em and boom! We find the little lady,” the rat said.

Unfortunately the rhino shook his head. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. We have no idea where any possible opening could be. For all we know an opening may not even be in Maximal territory. And there were two distinct energy signatures in there.”

“We can’t leave Erin alone with Terrorsuar,” the cat growled. “He may try something or in the best case try to take her hostage.”

“If I recall Erin left the base prepared,” Primal stated. “I believe she’ll be able to handle the situation, including Terrorsuar, until we are able to get her out. But we can’t risk using the scanner again. Rhinox, do you think you can rig up some sort of probe or some other type of scanning device?”

“I might but it’ll take a while.”

“Well, that’s just Prime.”

“Lord Megatron, it appears that the pussycat, human, and moron are functional. However, Terrorsuar and the girl are currently trapped in the cave,” the spider commend their leader.

There was an angry growl on the other end and it wasn’t hard to picture the scorpion running for cover. “Very well, you and Waspinator remain where you are and we will be there shortly. We’ll give the Maximals a little distraction from losing their friend. Yesssss.”

~*~

Inside the cave.

Erin hacked a little as she practically drug the flyer through the cave. After bolting for about a full minute the cave seemed to stop trying to crush them and she let him go to get a reasonable distance from him. Injured or not he was still the enemy and she needed to stay leery around him. Both of them leaned against opposing walls, she caught her breath and he tried to keep from falling back to the floor. Then, energon started messing with him. “Beast mode,” he managed to get out. There were a few sparks and grinding sounds but he managed to transform and stood there with a little less trouble. But he definitely didn’t look any better. “Ow,” he groaned as a couple more sparks flew out of his helm. They lit up fairly well in the darkness of the cave. The only other source of light was from her tiny flashlight she still had in her hand.

Erin finally got her wind back and started heading deeper into the cave, listening carefully to make sure he wasn’t following her. “Where are you going?” he said behind her. She sighed but didn’t turn around. “Hopefully, to get the hell out of here.” She heard a noise and turned around to see him attempting to hop after her. In her free time she had kind of wondered how he would get around if he wasn’t flying. He answered her question but it still looked like he was struggling not to fall over. And now that she was really paying attention she noticed one of his wings looked fried all to hell. Most likely from an exploding energon crystal. “How do you know the way?”

“I don’t,” she truthfully answered.

“Then how do you know if there even is a way out?” his voice got higher and she could almost feel the anxiety in his tone. “What if there’s not and we’re stuck in here?!” he started bounding up and down in a panic. “I need to get out of here! There’s no light! I need air! HELP! HELP!” Erin suddenly understood why the flyer had all those extra lights in his room. He was afraid of the dark, and claustrophobic. This was exactly what she didn’t need. A hysterical Predacon.

He started laughing insanely and kept hopping about. Though his laughter died down into hysterical distress noises and Erin feared he was about to start bouncing off the walls. Her brain said the smart thing would be to simply leave him to have his breakdown and get the hell out of there. But… “Terrorsuar,” she tried but he didn’t seem to hear her. “Terrorsuar,” she attempted louder and waving her arms but it still did nothing. Deciding the dramatic approach may be better she grabbed him and slapped him hard across the face. “Terrorsuar! You need to calm down, panicking won’t help. I need you to stop jumping around and help me find a way out of here. Can you do that?”

He looked at her in shock for a moment before the gravity of her words seeped into his processor. “O-ok,” he stuttered and stopped jumping.

“Good. Now just stay calm and come with me. This is a sturdy flashlight and I never use it so it should last up to eight hours.” Though she planned on being out of there by then.

This seemed to calm him a bit before he looked into her face. “Why are you doing this? Why bother helping me at all? You know if things were different I would offline you on sight. So, why help me now when I’m slagged and you could just leave me? Not that I want you to but still. Oh, and why did you hit me?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” she said. “You might be an aft, don’t deny it. We may be enemies and all but you’re still hurt. You were in danger and asked me for help. My conscious wouldn’t just let me leave you there. I might be stupid for doing so. Heck, when this is over you might even kill me. But at least I did what I felt was right. And I didn’t hit you, I slapped you to focus you from freaking out.”

“You’re as softsparked as the Maximals,” he grumbled. “But you might have a point in us sticking together. You scratch my back I scratch yours?” She didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him but she wouldn’t leave him there in the darkness to lose his mind and die. “Sure,” she mumbled.


	3. What the Shit?

They walked for what must’ve been hours. Erin couldn’t keep track of time in the darkness. They were mostly silent except for the few times she had to stop to take care of personal matters. He would give her some distance but she noticed he wouldn’t get too far ahead of her. Finally, she found herself exhausted and it was clear he wouldn’t be able to hop much further either. “Maybe we should stop for the night,” she suggested. She expected him to complain but instead he practically collapsed where he was and said, “About time.”

She took her pack off her shoulders and used it as a pillow. There was no way for her to light a fire and it had gotten considerably colder. Erin didn’t know if that was a sign they were close to an opening or not. Although she would have preferred to have been out of there by now. She made sure to lay so she was facing him before turning off her light and plunging them into darkness. She couldn’t see even a foot in front of her face. With any luck they would find a way out tomorrow and they could go their separate ways.

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

“How’s it going Rhinox?” Primal asked.

“As good as could be expected,” was his answer. “I’m almost done with making a makeshift probe to inspect the caves. It should travel the entire length of the systems and find a way out. Along with Erin.”

Just then the alarm sounded. “Great!” Rattrap said pulling out his weapon. “Just what we need. The Preds are up to somthin’.”

“They are trying to distract us from the caves,” Dinobot stated.

“Might a known they’d pull somethin’ like this.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Optimus said. “Rhinox, stay here and finish the probe. Everyone else lock and load.”

~*~

Outside.

“Yesss,” Megatron growled unloading everything he had on the Maximal shield. “The longer we keep them here the longer that human is at the mercy of the elements. She won’t last long, noooooo.”

“What about Terror-bot?” Waspinator asked.

“That fool gets what he deserves. With any luck he’ll take care of that human for us and then offline.” The wasp didn’t say anything but had a saddened expression and stopped shooting for a few seconds.

~*~

Somewhere inside the caves.

“Fleshy.” Erin mumbled something in her sleep but didn’t stir. “Hey, meat-bag.” She turned over this time but still didn’t open her eyes. “Human! Wake up!” She jolted awake and desperately peered around in the dark. “Huh? W-what?”

“Turn the light on!”

“Alright, jeez give me a minute,” she fumbled for a minute but turned it on.

“What happens when the light goes out?” he questioned her as they headed off again.

“I have a couple of batteries bouncing around in my backpack. So we should be good until we get out of here.”

“How can you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Be so enthusiastic about all of this! We’re lost in a dark cave system. You’re separated from all of your little Maximal friends and trapped with a Predacon who would offline you if the situation was different. But you still help me and try to keep me calm. How can you do it?”

She paused and thought it over. “Well I don’t really know how else to act. I could have left you back there but it wouldn’t have been right. Plus, you said so yourself that we should work together to get out of here. I could be depressed or scared that I’m here with you.” She sort of was but he didn’t need to know that. “But sitting around waiting to be rescued wouldn’t do me or the Maximals any good. I know they’re looking for me. But I have to help them out too. So, I try to think positively. I heard the key to survival is having a good attitude. Who knows? It couldn’t hurt.”

They kept moving and didn’t talk much after that. Until Erin’s stomach rumbled. “What was that?” he asked. “My stomach,” she answered and put her pack down so she could rummage in it. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out. “You hungry?” she inquired. She’d been around the Maximals long enough to know they not only consumed energon but could live off of organic matter for a time.

“Depends. What you got?” he looked at the bag suspiciously.

“Jerky,” she answered taking a bite. He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about so she elaborated. “It’s meat,” she held out a piece to him and he still looked at it. “Come on,” she urged. “I wouldn’t be eating it if it was poison,” she took another bite. He sighed but took it from her and gobbled it down. “Got any more?” he asked after savoring it a second.

“Yeah, but we’d better save some of it for later,” she split a couple more pieces with him and then put it away. “What was in that stuff?” he asked looking like he was parched. “Here,” she handed him her water bottle. “But remember to save some.”

“What did you think?” she asked as they walked on. “Did you like it?”

“It’s not fresh-meat but it wasn’t too bad,” he finally commented. “Could’ve done without making me feel like I swallowed an ocean.” Erin couldn’t help it and let out a small giggle. She contributed it to her being so on edge that she would think the smallest clever comment would be funny. He simply looked at her like she was weird but didn’t say anything else.

~*~

A couple hours later.

“So then I grabbed him and threw him right in the garbage bin,” Terrorsaur finished. Erin tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Earlier there had nearly been another cave in on them. Course he was about to freak out but she found if she kept him talking it worked as a good distraction. And Primus knew he didn’t need an excuse to go on about any accomplishment he may have had. Even if it amounted to some stories she believed never happened. Or if they did he exaggerated everything about them.

“Hey,” she stopped and noticed something ahead of them. “Is that…”

“Light!” he practically screamed and the two of them picked up the pace. What they were met with was basically a giant slap to the face. The cave opened up alright but, only the ceiling. There was a hole five cybertronians could have fit through with no way to get up to it. No rocks, plants, or stalactites. The sun was setting and the light shown as both a beacon and a taunt. Of freedom they couldn’t reach. Erin looked over and noticed the cave seemed to end. If they went back there’d be no guarantee there was a split off they had missed. And even if they had there was the risk it would end up like this. A useless dead-end. Not like they could turn back. It would take them another two days to get back to where they had started. The water and batteries would most likely run out.

“Can you fly?” she asked him.

He attempted to transform but stopped when sparks flew and they heard gears grinding. Then he tried flapping his wings. She was a little hopeful when he got two feet off the ground but then he plummeted down and hit the cave floor hard. “Slag,” he grumbled. “This is all your fault!” he turned on her.

“Excuse me?” she countered.

“You heard me meat-bag. If you and the pussycat hadn’t fired at us then we wouldn’t even be here.”

“What fight were you in?” she was pissed off. “You guys threatened us first and you were the one who collapsed the damn cave! Not me or Cheetor! All I’ve been trying to do since then is get us out of here and help you! Stupid me, I probably should have left you back there to be crushed or lose your bloody processor.”

“Just wait until my internal repairs are done fleshy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she cut him off. “You’ll kill me or worse. Well mister that isn’t today now is it? If you try anything now I’ll kick your aft and we both know it. So how about we both just go our separate ways and leave it at that?” She walked away from him and sat down on the other side of the ceiling. Erin figured staying there would be her best bet if the Maximals were looking for her. At least, she didn’t see any other good option. Maybe she could figure a way out. Besides, even if Terrorsuar could fly she doubted he’d take her with him. He’d probably fly by a few times and taunt her before heading off to the Preds. She didn’t want to think what might happen if they all found her stuck in a hole. With no way out.

Meanwhile, the flyer grumbled and sat down opposite of her on the other side of the cave roof. He was thinking how this might be his best option. Once he repaired himself he could easily fly out. He just had to be patient and enjoy the fresh air and sunlight. He wasn’t sure what she was going to do and he honestly didn’t care.

Eventually the light faded and the night air settled in. Erin shuddered but still had nothing to light a fire with. She put her backpack down and held the flashlight to her. Though the stars coming through the roof was enough for her to keep an eye on the Predacon. He hadn’t made a move or talked to her but she wasn’t taking the chance. She doubted she’d be able to sleep at all anyway due to the temperature drop. She thought it was bad before… Now it was ten times worse. It reminded her of the time she was with Dinobot out in the woods. Only difference was she didn’t have a nice companion to share body heat with. Suffice it to say it was one of the longest nights of her life.

~*~

The following morning.

Erin felt beyond horrible. Her back hurt and she was so tired she had a headache. She got up stiffly and peered over at the downed flyer. He woke up as sunlight poured into their domain. Only he smirked at her and didn’t seem to be lacking in anything. This just ticked her off and renewed her ambition to get the heck out of there on her own.

~*~

The Maximal Base.

The proximity sensor sounded for what must’ve been the sixth time in over twelve hours. Anytime the Maximals got a moment it seemed they were put on alert by the Preds either attacking or running in and out of their sensors. It wasn’t hard to see what they were doing. Keeping the Maximals on their toes and exhausted. Not to mention it was nearly impossible to leave because then they’d be walking into a possible ambush. Rhinox was finished with his probe but unless they could figure a way around the Predacons there was no way for them to use it.

~*~

The cave.

Erin examined every inch of the cave to find some way out. It was on her third pass she found a root sticking out of the dirt near the top. It ran down the side and she was certain she could grab it. When she angled herself just right she could look through the roof and see it was attached to a large tree. So she secured her backpack and latched onto the root. She knew this was going to be tricky so she watched where she put her hands and feet.

Terrorsaur watched her as she examined the entire cave. Then he thought it was a bit funny how she believed she could climb out of there on a flimsy root. There was no way it was going to support her weight. “Hey, fleshy. How’s the view up there?” he taunted the higher she got.

Erin choose to ignore him in favor of trying to continue climbing. The way the roof was formed she’d have to use her legs and climb horizontally before she reached the top. Her hands stung and the exposed parts of her legs were being scratched but it was working. The key word being ‘was’. She was nearly to the rim when the root moved. “Uh, oh.” She froze for a moment and definitely felt the root separate from the ceiling. “No, no, no.”

Then, to her horror the root separated from the ceiling and went tumbling through the air. It didn’t give out completely but suspended her high up in the air. The force of her body weight made it swing back and forth a little bit and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and cling to the root. Like that would help. She couldn’t help but let out a surprised scream when she first fell down.

At first he thought it was hilarious. Now, he wasn’t so sure as she was suspended in the air and hung onto the root for her life. For some reason his spark clenched a little when she let out a surprised cry and she closed her eyes in fear. He knew it was stupid. He was a fearsome Predacon. A ruler of the skies. He shouldn’t even be giving a small bag of moving meat a second thought. He should be laughing at her plight. But he wasn’t…

Erin chanced opening her eyes and looked down. Bad mistake. She was about twenty feet off the cave floor and she’d seen enough tv shows to know a fall from this height wouldn’t be good. Her heart nearly stopped when she looked up and saw it wasn’t going to hold her much longer. “Oh shit.” There was no way she’d be able to climb it in time so she did the opposite and slid down the root hoping she could get down before it broke. Unfortunately, this didn’t occur.

She was halfway down when it gave out. This time things didn’t slow down like the time her and Dinobot went flying off the cliff. If anything time seemed to speed up as she fell and hit the cave floor. Lucky for her the pack took most of the hit but she still managed to bang the back of her head off the floor. Her body throbbed in pain and she saw black fuzz filter across her vision. “Awwww,” she moaned.

Something came across her field of vision but she didn’t have the ability to comprehend who or what it was. “Auntie?” she asked. “Give me five more minutes.” And just like that she was out.

“Hey,” Terrorsaur poked her in the shoulder. He didn’t like how he smelt blood and her eyes had rolled back. “Meat-bag!” he shook her shoulder. “Maximal lover!” he tried again but got no response. He grabbed both of her shoulders. “Erin!”

~*~

The Maximal Base.

The Predacons were still stationed outside the Maximal base and were getting ready to make another move when the Maximals beat them to it. All of them came charging out of their ship heavily armed. “Maximals!” Optimus called out. “You know what to do. Cover Rhinox.”

“Predacons, attack!” Megatron countered. It was all out insanity as both sides fired and dodged back and forth. Optimus took to the sky to cover Rhinox. Seeing as they were down a bot, not to mention a flyer, they were at a slight disadvantage. “Go, Rhinox. I’ll cover you.”

The rhino charged forward carrying something and headed for the ridge that led to the cave system. They others were distracted but Megatron spotted him and fired his purple laser. It hit the rhino square in the back and he fell forward. “I would have thought you knew better than to underestimate me, Primal,” Megatron gloated. Whatever had been in the Maximal’s servos had been crushed by his own body weight.

To his surprise the Maximal smirked when he turned to glance back at the Predacon leader. “You shouldn’t be the one to underestimate us, Megatron,” Primal stated. The so called ‘item’ Rhinox had been carrying had been little more than a couple pieces of metal welded together. Enraged Megatron snarled and looked around at the rest of the Maximals. That’s when he noticed one was missing. “Where is that infernal vermin?!”

~*~

Outside the caves.

“Don’t worry kiddo,” Rattrap said setting up the probe in a gap between the rocks. “Well get ya out.” He was forced to jump back as the rocks slid but the probe made it inside, which had been his entire goal to begin with. “Just hold on.”

~*~

In the caves.

Erin felt like crap. Plain and simple. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt like she was spinning. It took her a good five minutes to be able to open her eyes without feeling like she was going to vomit. Another three minutes were added when she fought to keep the cave from spinning. But when she managed to focus she found the light had considerably dimmed and she guessed it must’ve been setting. She was a bit thankful because she doubted her senses would be able to handle blinding light.

What she found odd was she was laying on her backpack. But not where she had expected. She remembered falling and landing on her back and smacking her head off the floor. Now her head was propped up on her pack. “Wha?” she managed and propped her elbows up.

“So, you’re still alive,” she heard Terrorsaur say. She glanced over and saw him eating some of her jerky.

“How?” she stopped when she noticed something. There was a bandage wrapped around her forehead. “D-did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Put this on me?” she gingerly sat up but figured that was all she was gonna be able to do.

“What if I did?”

“Why?”

“What’s with all these questions?” he half squawked. “Like I said before kid, you scratch my back I scratch yours. Think of it as payback for helping me out earlier.”

All Erin could do was gawk at him for a moment. Terrorsaur… A Predacon who hated her guts with a passion had helped her? Still, her hallucinating wouldn’t explain the wrapping around her head. Slowly, a soft smile came to her face. “Thank you Terrorsaur.”

He seemed put off that she was smiling at him. “Eh, don’t mention it.” He took a bite of jerky and swallowed before he spoke again. “I mean it. One word of this to anyone and your dead!”

“Sure,” she still smiled and reached for some of her water. It was too far away though and she had to grab her head to fight off dizziness. The next moment the water bottle rolled over and hit her knee. She looked up but he wasn’t looking at her. Her smile returned and the two sat in silence for a while. Until she thought of something. “Hey, Terrorsaur?”

“What?”

“Now that you’re talking to me again. What happened to that bot you threw in the garbage bin?” She could’ve sworn she saw him smirk before he answered. “Well…”

~*~

A little later.

Erin sat there freezing her butt off again. Maybe it was her injury but she could’ve sworn it was colder this night than the previous one. “T-this s-s-sucks,” her teeth chattered. She couldn’t help but picture her little room back on the ship. It wasn’t much, a metal room with a metal bed. But it had been warm. Not to mention all of her friends had always been nearby. Even if they were ever attacked Erin felt she’d be safe with all of the Maximals practically down the hall. Well, maybe a couple of halls but still.

To distract herself Erin wondered if Terrorsaur felt the same way in that regard. He and Waspinator looked like they were friends to her. But she wondered if he cared about anyone else. From her interactions with him she knew the wasp was probably missing the flyer. Did anyone else? She doubted Megatron did by the way he treated Terrorsuar. She didn’t want to think about the spider, mosquito, and scorpion. Did they miss him? To an extent she felt bad for the Predacon thinking that no one but Waspinator might have cared he was gone. It was the complete opposite from her and the Maximals. She had no doubt they were looking for her and worried.

“W-why is it s-s-so fr-freaking co-cold?” she whispered shivering. The flyer and Dinobot never seemed bothered by this. She figured it must be nice not having the temperature to really worry about. Erin found she couldn’t sleep because she had to keep moving to stay warm. Curling into a tight ball hadn’t helped. The constant moving also wasn’t helping her head. She was utterly exhausted and, apparently, her little nap earlier hadn’t helped much.

She stopped for a moment when she heard Terrorsaur stir. At first she thought he was just turning in his sleep but then she heard the telltale hopping he did. Right at her. Erin didn’t really know what to think of it. If he’d wanted to kill her he could’ve easily earlier. So what the shit was he doing?

Before she could turn around she felt warmth envelope her as his wings wrapped around her. “Uh…” she was literally at a loss. “Terrorsaur, wh-what are y-you d…doing?”

“Quiet,” he told her. She couldn’t turn around in his grip to tell where exactly his head was. “What’s it look like?”

“W-well…” she started but was cut off.

“I can’t sleep listening to you move around all night. So just shut up and recharge already.”

Erin felt a blush on her face. Besides Dinobot she’s never been in a situation like this before. But, Dinobot was a friend and Terrorsuar… Was he an enemy at this point? Honestly, she was beginning to have her doubts. He said he was only doing it because she helped him before. Wasn’t he always harping about killing her? So, why not just leave her to die or kill her and steal her stuff? At some point he’d be able to fly out of there. Why go to all the trouble helping her? She didn’t think he had the same honorable code as Dinobot when it came to the whole paying her back deal.

Her mind became even fuzzier as she began to feel nice and warm. She yawned and knew she couldn’t fight sleep for much longer. If he did try something it’s not like she’d be able to exactly fight him off in her current state. The next moment she fell into blissful dreamland.

~*~

Maximal Base.

“I can’t believe the Preds fell for it,” Rattrap gloated. “Good thing for us they’re a couple sparkplugs short, huh?” Dinobot growled at that but Optimus interrupted them before they could get into it.

“How much of the cave system has it scanned?” he inquired.

“I’d guess about thirty percent, it still has a long way to go. So far it hasn’t found any plausible exits Erin could’ve used.”

“Any sign of her?” the cat asked.

“No, it’ll alert us if it picks up her or Terrorsaur’s signature.”

“Think he could be near Stargirl?” Rattrap questioned.

“Knowing him he will not be far from her,” Dinobot stated. “Terrorsaur does not do well in enclosed spaces, it will impede his logic circuits. Not to mention he holds a grudge against her. The first opportunity he has he will spring on her.”

“Like Erin would let that happen.”

“He has done it before has he not?”

“Could you at least try to think on the bright side? Can’t believe I’m the one who’s sayin’ that,” Rattrap mumbled the last part. All of the Maximals and ex-Pred fell silent and simply stared at the screen in front of them that relayed all of the ground the probe covered. All they could do now was sit back and wait. And hope Erin was alright.

~*~

Back in the caves.

Erin yawned and got up. Effectively slipping out of the Predacons wings. She tried to be stealthy so she wouldn’t wake him but it didn’t work. He grumbled before looking and seeing what woke him up. “Where are you going?” he half yawned half grumbled. His optics blinked much like a humans eyes when they were tired or got up too earlier.

“I’ll be right back,” she answered. “I gotta go to the bathroom.” He simply stared a moment more before mumbling something and turned over. She went and took care of things but didn’t really know what to do when she returned. Should she go back to where he was? Or was that a limited offer? Would he get angry? Luckily he answered her questions.

He turned back and faced her again with a half asleep look on his face. “What are you waiting for?” he asked and opened his wings for her. “Get over here.” She did so and laid back down in his wings. Only this time she was facing him. He didn’t seem to care and was in recharge within seconds. Feeling exhausted herself Erin snuggled up to him without thinking. She’d worry about him being the enemy in the morning. For now his warmth was lulling her back into a carefree slumber. “G ‘night,” she barely whispered.


	4. A Break

The following morning.

Oddly enough it was Terrorsaur who woke up first. This was as much a surprise to him as it would have been to anyone else who knew him. He was famous for sleeping in and one of the Preds always had to come into his room yelling at him. Unless it was Waspinator, he usually just persisted until he ticked the other flyer off so much he got up.

He came to awareness gradually. The first thing he noticed was that something warm was pressed up against him. It was nice and soft and without thinking he hugged it to him for a moment. It was certainly better than any pillow type thing he remembered having. Though his foggy circuits reminded him soon enough that he didn’t have anything like that.

His optics flashed open to see what in the name of Primus it could be. Only to fall on the human sleeping soundly wrapped up in his wings. For a moment he forgot how she got there… Until events of the previous few days came barreling at him. He relaxed a bit but still couldn’t fully comprehend why it was exactly he had helped her out. Those explanations he gave her the other day seemed plausible enough… Didn’t they?

As if sensing she was being stared at Erin shifted in her sleep but actually curled up closer to the flier than turning away. He laid there frozen as she settled back down. She couldn’t have been but two inches away from being pressed right into him. And though he would openly deny it to anyone else, even himself at moments, at that time he couldn’t argue that he actually liked it.

He knew she was organic so she was bound to be squishy compared to his metal frame. But she was the softest thing he had probably ever felt. Her frame gave a bit under his wings but not like she was mush. The only thing he could compare her to was the warm tender frame he remembered from his carrier. He didn’t even think it came that close. Erin was nice and warm too. Not enough to overheat his systems but enough that he wanted to curl into the warmth.

Though he was a little surprised she had trusted him enough to recharge right next to him. Maybe it was because she had been freezing to death, or because she had been too injured to fight him off. For all he knew it was a mixture of both. But… Looking at her like this was different. He wasn’t trying to attack her, she wasn’t running away from him or facing off, and none of the Maximals were on his tail. She was still nothing but a human. Although, in recharge she looked innocent and even younger than usual. Two qualities he hadn’t seen very much off, even back on Cybertron. It was a pleasant change of pace.

Things were simple like this. They weren’t enemies, but he wasn’t going to go so far as to call them friends. Waspinator was the closest thing he had in that category and that was only because they were wing-mates. So, he had no clue what to call this. Whatever it was though was enjoyable.

So, he laid there a little longer. Just letting the world turn and the war rage on. All that mattered at that moment was him resting and holding her in his wings. She continued to sleep, oblivious to him occasionally glancing down at her. For once, Terrorsaur got a break.

~*~

A while later.

The bliss couldn’t last forever. Erin eventually yawned and began to wake up. She wasn’t surprised to wake up in his wings but she was shocked to see he got up the same time she did. “G’ morning,” she groggily said getting up to go take care of business. He didn’t answer her but watched her walk off.

When she was out of sight he attempted to pump his wings up and down to gage his repairs. Unlike yesterday once he got a few feet in the air he was able to stay up. On the bright side he could now fly out of there and… What exactly? Go back to his ship and get yelled at by Megatron. He doubted Transquito, Scorponok, or Tarantulas would be happy to see him. If anything they’d rub the whole thing in his faceplates. Waspinator would be the best to get a nice welcome from. Only he knew the wasp would practically be up his tailpipe for the next few solar cycles. He appreciated the sentiment but it would get on his nerve circuits.

His thoughts went back to the human. She hadn’t yelled at him since their fight. The fleshy would ask him questions but not in a manner that grated on him. And no matter how much he talked it seemed like she was more than willing to listen. She wasn’t rammed up his tailpipe either. Terrorsaur also thought about how nicely she’s fit up against him. Having her around wasn’t the worst thing.

He landed and not two seconds later she walked back in. One more day wouldn’t hurt, right?

~*~

Later that day.

Erin and Terrorsaur sat and ate the last of her jerky when they heard something. Both looked up to notice a ball looking device come flying into where they were. “What is that?” she asked standing up. Terrorsaur didn’t answer because he was fairly sure he knew the answer.

~*~

The Maximal Base.

An alarm sounded and part of the control panel lit up. “Everyone!” Rhinox called hitting a few buttons. The Maximals and ex-Predacon ran in there in record time.

“What is it?!” the cheetah was the first to ask.

“The probe found Erin,” he answered typing.

“Where?” Rattrap questioned.

“Hold on,” the rhino said recording where she was. “I may be able to bring up a video feed.” Sure enough a blue static filled picture of Erin’s face filled the screen as she was shocked to see a picture of all the Maximals.

“Wha?”

“Erin!”

“Stargirl!”

“Human!”

“Are you alright?”

“Where are you?”

“We’ll come get you immediately.”

“Guys!” Erin shouted to be heard over everyone. “I’m fine and I really have no clue where I am right now.”

“Don’t worry,” Rhinox reassured her. “I’ll triangulate your location using the probe, just don’t move.” He hit a couple more keys and looked alarmed. “Erin, I don’t mean to alarm you but my readings show Terrorsaur within fifty feet of you.”

“Um,” she really didn’t know how to answer. Not because she was horribly worried about the flyer’s threat but because she’d promised him. Said flyer came up behind her, in robot form, and grabbed her from behind.

“Hey!” she yelled out in surprise. Her first instinct was to fight but his grip was loose on her.

“Play along,” he whispered in her ear. Then he held her up so the Maximals could see the full picture, including him holding his weapon next to her head.

“Terrorsaur!” she heard Rhinox nearly yell over the line.

“Let go of her,” Cheetor growled.

“I don’t think so pussycat,” the flyer taunted. Erin acted like she was struggling and decided to play along. Though she felt bad for deceiving her friends. “Me and this fleshy are gonna have some fun.”

“Terrorsaur,” Optimus came on all calm and collected. “You have nothing to gain in harming her. Let Erin go and we’ll forget this happened.”

“Tempting,” the flyer faked thinking. “But no,” and with that line he shot the probe and destroyed it. After that he let Erin go and converted to beast mode like nothing had happened.

“You know they’ll be after you now,” she said putting her backpack on. “You coulda just went with their offer.”

“What fun would that be?” He flapped his wings and she was stunned to see he could fly. “Now I gotta get out of here before your little friends show up.”

“Ok,” she said and Erin couldn’t place it but she felt a little sad at seeing the flyer go. She couldn’t blame him for leaving. “Guess I’ll see you.”

“Remember fleshy this changes nothing. The next time I see you you’re fair game.”

“Yeah,” she sighed and looked down.

What was with that look on her face? Shouldn’t she be happy that her friends were coming to rescue her? Why did he even care what she felt? He had wanted at least one more day and knew his wish had been obliterated. Although, it didn’t have to be destroyed just yet.

Erin was surprised when he landed again and he turned around. “Hop on,” he sounded reluctant but she couldn’t comprehend it.

“What? Why?”

“Why the pit do you think?” he snarled but it didn’t seem to hold much anger behind it. “You saved me twice. The least I can do is make sure those stupid Maximals find you. This way we’ll be even. Now get on before I change my mind.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitating she put her arms around his neck and he lifted them both up into the air. It was way different for her because she’d never been given a lift by someone who could fly. She excluded the one time she plowed into him and they both fell out of the sky. They kept going up and up and sure enough they took off out of the hole. She glanced down one more time before he leveled out and she got a great view of the entire landscape beneath them.

She knew it could all be a trick. He could simply be using her to save his own aft. The flyer could be trying to get her comfortable and unsuspecting before he delivered the final blow. Or he could be headed off to hand her over to the Predacons for his own benefit. But… As Eri soared in the sky, her instincts told her he didn’t mean her any harm.

“Thanks Terrorsaur,” she tried to hide her smile in his neck but failed. He could hear it in the way she spoke. She couldn’t see it from her position but the flyer had a small gentle grin of his own.


	5. Power Play

All the Maximals were literally at a dead run for Erin’s last recorded location. Except for Optimus who flew as much as he could before the energon buildup got to him. The others joined him in seeing the destroyed probe and Erin nowhere in sight.

“Do you think the flying turkey snatched Stargirl?” Rattrap asked.

“The evidence doesn’t point to much else,” Rhinox said.

“We gotta find her!” Cheetor nearly shouted.

“Everyone split up and report if you see anything,” Primal ordered. “If you find Erin and Terrorsaur do not engage unless absolutely necessary. We don’t want to set him off.” With that the Maximals and Dinobot all spread out in a grid formation to find their missing friend.

~*~

Elsewhere.

“So, what’s the plan?” Erin asked.

“I’ll drop you off near the border and then head to my base,” the flyer informed her. “I assume you can find your own way back.”

“Yeah.”

“Good, I’m sure one of your Maximal friends will find you before that.” Something seemed to catch his attention for a moment. He let out a small chuckle before saying, “Watch this.” With that he dive-bombed a nearby eagle who just so happened to be flying nearby. The poor bird never saw it coming as Terrorsaur swallowed it whole. “Aw, it’s good to be a Predacon,” he commented.

Erin made a disgusted face. “Was that really necessary?”

“Well excuse me if I can’t live off of a few pieces of meat every day,” he started but both of them gasped as he flew up over a nearby ridge and they spotted a floating mountain. Literally, it was suspended in midair. “By the Inferno,” he said.  

“Holy shit.”

He flew over to it and into a crack it had in the side of it. They saw huge crystals of energon that sprouted from every corner of it. Some of them Erin could have sworn were as big as skyscrapers. If not larger.

“Power,” the way he said it had Erin a little on alert. “This rock’s alive with it.” He flew into what appeared to be the center where most of the crystals were focused. “Energon. Enough to power an army. I have to chance a scan.” He landed and she quickly slid off of his back. “Terrorsaur, Terrorize,” he said and transformed.

For a second they both stood there and gazed up at the enormous structures. Then he started having white and blue pulses like the Maiximals had before. “Danger,” she overheard Terrorsaur’s systems warn him. “Energon surge. Return to beast mode or stasis lock is eminent.”

“I must act fast,” he stated. “A small sample will do,” he started heading toward one of the smaller crystals.

So did she _._ Erin grabbed onto a different small crystal near her and managed to break it off and shove it into her bag. She grabbed another, slightly larger one, when she saw Terrorsaur get shocked and sent flying backward. He cried out as he was invisibly held between two of the larger crystals and she saw energon flood his systems. “Terrorsaur!” she broke the piece without thinking and ran over to him. “Are you alright?” she asked when whatever had been holding him there suddenly looked like it let go.

She could tell something was off. Instead of the normal white and blue energon surge pattern it appeared to still be happening but with red and white surges instead. He didn’t seem to notice her at first. “The energon’s been absorbed directly into my super structure. I’ve never felt such power. I’m invincible!” he yelled out raising his servos. Erin took a step back and couldn’t believe it.

“Terrorsaur?” she lightly asked.

He finally turned to her. “Aw, Erin,” he actually said her name. “I see you’ve been busy,” he motioned toward the crystal she held. “Why don’t you collect a few more for the road?” he didn’t really ask as he grabbed the one out of her hand and shoved it in her bag.

“What’s goin’ on with you?” she questioned as he packed a few more in and then handed it back to her.

“Just a little upgrade dearie,” he then lifted her up off her feet and held her bridal style.

“What are you doing?!” she inquired.

“We’re going to go pay Megatron a little visit,” he simply answered and she didn’t care for how he sneered his own leader’s name. His thrusters started and it took everything she had not to cry out. Unlike earlier which had felt natural and fun, this was fast and harsh. It reminded her of a rollercoaster she couldn’t get off.

~*~

Nearby.

Cheetor sat on the edge of a ridge and Terrorsaur torpedoing through the air. What was worse, he had Erin in his servos! The cat barely turned his head in time to catch where the flyer was going. “Jumpin gyros! I’ve never seen Terrorsaur move that fast! But don’t worry Erin he won’t leave me in the dust!” He let out a small growl and began the chase. “Cheetor to Optimus! Cheetor to Optimus!”

~*~

The Predacon Base.

All of the Predacons stood atop one of the mountains near their base. Except for Waspinator and Transquito who both somewhat buzzed as they hovered in the air. A little yellow box thing floated in the center of them.

“I’ve programmed this target box with the Maximal’s energy signatures,” Megatron informed his subordinates. “Now watch.” The little thing flew away from them and went past one of their targeting weapons. The gun came online and immediately shot the box to pieces. All of the Predacons chuckled in joy. “Excellent. With a few more of these in place this area will become a deathtrap for the Maximals.”

He was interrupted as they heard familiar screeching overhead. They looked up to see Terrorsaur flying in with the human in his servos. “Just the sort of plan a cowardly lizard like yourself would conceive of Megatron,” he set Erin down on the ground while he stayed up in the air. “Which is why I am assuming command of the Predacons!” he announced.

“W-what?” Scorponok stuttered.

“I see you’re still alive and so is that human,” Megatron said. He took a step toward her but Terrorsaur kept himself between the Predacon leader and human. “I thought you already learned your lesson about challenging me Terrorsaur?” Megatron got right up in the flyer’s face. The others scattered and Erin kept a safe distance from everyone. She heard Waspinator exclaim, “Terror-bot back!” in a happy tone.

Said flyer didn’t back down and kept himself suspended in the air so he could be eye level, even a foot above Megatron’s helm. “Today I’m the teacher. If you have the courage!” he challenged.

“Very well,” Megatron sounded a little pissed. “I could use some amusement. Megatron, Terrorize!” As soon as he transformed he fired four missiles at the flyer. The flyer took them well and didn’t even seem to have a scratch on him.

“Haha! That was amusing!” he taunted. “Not as funny as this!” He popped out shoulder cannons that looked like they were doubled in size and fired multiple times at the Predacon leader. Megatron was forced to dodge but eventually got one right in his chestplates. It sent him tumbling over the side of the mountain and he hit numerous rocks until he came to a stop on a small plateau. All the others, including Erin, peered over the side.

“Megatron?” Scorponok asked.

The leader got to his pedes while letting out a disgusted growl. “Terrorsaur, you treacherous worm. I’ll finish you forever!” he charged at the flyer who’d landed right behind him.

“I don’t think so,” Terrorsaur stated pulling out another tricked out weapon and fired on him. Erin saw the Predacon leader losing pieces and even an entire arm before he went falling off the side. All of them heard Megatron yell out as he bounced all the way down and was literally torn apart.

“Hehehe!” Terrorsaur chuckled.

“He’s in pieces!” Transquito added.

“Megatron is destroyed,” Scorponok said in utter disbelief.

“Waspinator does not believe it!”

“Terrorsaur has never had that much power,” Tarantulas commented.

“Crap,” Erin whispered.

“Megatron is scrap, yesss. I’m your leader now. Does anyone want to argue about it?”

“Nope,” Transquito quickly stated.

“No,” Scorponok said.

“Not me,” Waspinator added.

“No no no no,” the spider shook his helm.

“Good, now charge yourselves for battle. The Maximals will be the next to taste my power!” Erin looked on horrified but knew there wasn’t much she could do. He could catch her before he got super charged, now she wouldn’t make it five feet.

“And what about the human, Terrorsaur?” Tarantulas asked.

“Predacons,” he grabbed her backpack and tugged her over to stand beside him. “Meet my new pet. No one touches her unless I say so got it?” he snarled. They all shook their heads. “Now, Erin, you can stick around to see all your puny Maximals be ripped to shreds!”

~*~

On a nearby hill.

Cheetor sat on a neighboring mountaintop where he could hear and see everything. “Ultra bad,” he was disturbed. “I gotta tell the others!” he raced off to meet up with them.   


	6. Power Trip

“Here are my orders,” Terrorsaur continued. “Waspinator and I…” he cut off midsentence and hunched over seemingly in pain. He grabbed his middle and Erin saw regular energon surges going through his system. “Was-Waspinator and I…” his optics actually twitched.

“Is something wrong Terrorsaur?” Tarantulas asked and she doubted it was because he actually cared.

He turned away from them but Erin was close enough to hear him say, “Diagnostic, my circuits only.” He didn’t look pleased by whatever information his systems gave him. “I uh must uh,” he stalled and grabbed his middle again. “See to something before the attack,” he said and latched onto Erin’s backpack again. “Come along human,” he ordered her and practically dragged her toward the ship. “While I am preoccupied ready yourselves for battle.”

The Predacons just stood there for a moment not really knowing what to do. “Hm interesting,” the spider said before heading off for the ship himself. Leaving Scorponok, Transquito, and Waspinator there.

“Well?” the wasp asked.

“Well what?”

“What are we going to do?”

“Make ready the restoration module. We will salvage our true leader,” the scorpion said and made his way toward the fallen Megatron.

~*~

Elsewhere.

The Maximals and Dinobot stood around waiting for the cat to meet up with them. “Incoming,” Rhinox was the first to see him. “Looks like he’s coming in at top speed.”

“Cheetor wouldn’t be moving that fast unless he had something urgent to report,” Optimus stated.

The cat skidded to a stop in front of them and barely managed without running into them in the process. He was panting like crazy. “Big-bot!” he exclaimed out of breath. “Predacons… Attacking… Megatron scrapped Terrorsaur… Pet Erin… Power source… Mountain floating…” his words came out as gargled gibberish.

“Calm down Cheetor,” Optimus said. “Catch your breath first.” The cat did what he was told and took a long deep breath. “That’s better. Now tell us what happened, slowly.”

“Right,” the cat replied. “Terrorsaur’s leading the Predacons now. He’s taken Erin as a pet and is going to attack our base.” Rattrap and Rhinox gasped at that and the others gave him an incredulous look.

“What about Megatron?” the Prime asked.

“Terrorsaur scraped him like he was a-a maintenance bot,” the cat explained. “He must have found some monster energon source on that floating mountain after he snatched Erin.”

“Floating mountain?” Rhinox inquired.

“I knew it,” Rattrap interrupted. “You’ve got your circuits crossed kiddo. Even on this weird dirtball mountains don’t fly.”

“Not fly,” Cheetor corrected. “Float. It’s true Optimus I saw it. Terrorsaur flew away from it faster than I’ve ever seen him move.”

“We’ll have to look into it later,” the ape replied. “Right now we have to rescue Erin.”

“We should strike first before Terrorsaur has time to prepare an assault,” Dinobot stated.

“For once Dinobutt’s right,” the rat agreed. “Let’s go get the little lady.”

~*~

At the Predacon Base.

Terrorsaur pulled Erin into his room and locked the door behind him. “What are you going to do now?” she asked. He didn’t answer her as he snatched up her backpack. “You can’t hide this forever.”

“Once I get those pesky Maximals out of the way I won’t need to,” he answered and grabbed two of the energon crystals he’d previously shoved in her pack. “Good thing I came prepared.” Right before her eyes the crystals seemed to be absorbed directly into his systems. Or at least their energy was. The surges coursing through his frame returned to being freakishly red and white. The crystals he held disintegrated right in his servos. “Much better.” Maybe if she stalled long enough he’d eventually run out of them. “Now,” he turned to her and she didn’t care for the smirk on his face. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to do.”

~*~

A while later.

It was dark as the Maximals snuck toward the Predacon ship. So far they hadn’t encountered any resistance and the Predacons auto weapons hadn’t even been on. “I don’t like this,” the rat whispered holding his weapon close. “It’s too easy.”

As soon as he said it lights lit up all around them and illuminated the rocks they’d all been hiding behind. “You just had to jinx it,” the cat looked at him.

“Maximals!” a voice boomed and they peered toward the ship. “How nice of you to join us,” lights lit up a section of the ship and they saw Terrorsaur. He was sitting on what had previously been Megatron’s chair. “At least you were considerate enough to save me the trouble of hunting you down.”

“Where’s Erin?!” Cheetor yelled at him.

“Who?” he played dumb. “Oh, you mean my new pet, right? ERIN!” he called in a sickening fashion. “Come here girl,” he pulled on a piece of metal that looked like a cable in his servo. Erin was pulled out of the shadows and it was revealed she had a collar like device placed around her neck. Her hands grabbed at the metal but there was no way she’d be able to pry it off on her own.

“Little lady!” the rat called.

“She’s a nice edition to my throne don’t you think?” the flyer asked pulling her even closer. Erin fought it but was nearly choked. He pulled her close enough to him so that he could pet her hair. “Get off me!” she shouted at him. He just ignored her and continued to pet her. “Feisty isn’t she?” he asked the Maximals. “But that’s what I find most amusing.”

To say the Maximals and ex-Predacon were sickened at how she was being treated would be the understatement of the century. “You no good pile of slaggin’!” Rattrap started and Rhinox had to hold him back. The rhino looked more pissed off than the others ever remembered seeing him.

Cheetor barely kept his position as he growled out loud. “Let her go or I’ll make sure there’ll be nothing left of you for the scrapheap!”

“I’ll send you to the pit personally!” Dinobot was stopped by Optimus.

“What’s wrong?” the flyer taunted. “You know, pet. I think they miss you.”

“Terrorsaur,” Optimus somehow managed to get out. He appeared the most coherent one but when he spoke everyone could hear a barely controlled rage starting. “Let Erin go and we will leave. We want no confrontation with you.” He paused a moment and it seemed like the flyer wasn’t going to reply but simply stare at them with a smirk on his faceplates. Seeing this, Primal spoke again. “I can promise you this. If you don’t release her now we’ll personally make sure you’ll never lay a servo on her again.”

“Is that a threat Primal?”

“If it has to be.”

“Don’t let him get to you!” Erin shouted. “Get out while you can! Ah!” the flyer pulled on her collar and they all heard her make a gagging sound.

“Seems my pet needs to learn some manners,” Terrorsaur smirked. “Oh well. I guess I’ll get to it later. Once I obliterate you!” He loosened the collar and stood up from the chair. He used his thrusters to keep himself airborne. “Predacons! Attack!” he ordered.

The others appeared from various positions around the ship and opened fire on the Maximals. They were all forced to duck behind their cover and return their own fire. The Maximals knew they were outmaneuvered but they had numbers on their side. For a short time Terrorsaur simply hovered in midair and enjoyed the show. But after a few moments it looked like the Maximals were holding their own. “Eh, now it’s my turn to have some fun,” he said and motioned for Waspinator to come over. “Keep her here,” he handed him the leash. “I wouldn’t want her to miss the destruction of her little friends,” he smirked at her and pulled out his ridiculously large weapon.

He opened fire at the Maximals himself and completely destroyed their cover. “Wha?” Rattrap asked and everyone else was equally stunned. Even after Cheetor’s earlier report they weren’t expecting this.

“I’ll tell you what,” the flyer teased. “I’ll take you all on myself.” He fired his eye lasers at the group and they were forced to scatter.

“Return fire!” Optimus ordered. They each took their own shot and to their shock the flyer didn’t even attempt to dodge. Their fire didn’t even look like it fazed him.

“Is that the best you can do?” he shot and hit Rhinox square in his chestplate. Sending the rhino back about twenty feet.

“He doesn’t have a scratch on ‘em!” the rat exclaimed.

“Keep at him!” Optimus said.

Cheetor tried to make his way behind the flyer as Terrorsaur focused his attention elsewhere. Dinobot saw the cat’s strategy and at the same moment the cat made his move so did he. He bluntly charged but the flyer wasn’t worried. He blasted Dinobot once and sent him flying before turning right around and merely tossing the cat thirty feet. Next he used his eye lasers to take out both Rattrap and Optimus.

All of the Maximals were down for the count. And none of them looked like they’d be getting up anytime soon. Terrorsaur laughed as he slowly made his way over to them. “Looks like I did what Megatron couldn’t,” he announced. “All you pathetic Maximals are completely helpless and at my disposal.” The other Preds stayed quiet because they couldn’t believe it. Erin watched as her friends all moaned and tried to get up but fell due to their wounds. The flyer got closer and closer to Optimus.

“STOP!” she shouted and yanked her leash out of Waspinator’s grasp.

“Fleshy femme!” the wasp called after her.

She ran until she came in between the flyer and the Maximal leader. “Stop it!”

“Erin!” Rhinox exclaimed.

“Foolish girl!” Dinobot added.

“Look out!” the cat warned.

“Stargirl, get away from ‘em!”

“Erin,” Primal looked up to see her defending him. “Get out of here.”

“What was that, pet?” Terrorsaur seemed more amused than anything.

Thinking fast Erin came up with a plan. “W-what I meant was why waste the moment?”

“What?!” most of the Maximals yelled.

“Don’t you want to draw it out for as long as possible?” she went on. “Why not let them have a bit of false hope? Kill them tomorrow when you can really savor the torture. It’d be too easy to just offline them now.”

The flyer pondered what she said and glanced at the Maximals. Erin knew she had to sweeten the deal. “Please?” she was disgusted how pleading her voice actually sounded. She took a step forward and gently grabbed one of his servos, the one not holding his weapon. “Do this one little thing for me? Lord Terrorsaur?”

“Hmmm,” he gazed down at her as she used the ‘sad eyes’ on him.

“You’re not really considering…” the spider started but was cut off.

“Who’s the leader here?” the flyer snarled. “Well, Erin you do have a point,” he took his servo out of her hands and gave her a pat on the head. “I’ll never get this moment back again. Why not enjoy it?” He glanced to all of the Maximals as they managed to get to their pedes. Barely. “Maximals! Consider this a pardon from my beloved pet. I’ll give you this night to set your affairs in order. To say goodbye to this world. But come tomorrow you’re sparks are mine!” he gestured for them to leave. For a moment they just stood there and gazed at their human friend.

She turned on them and made an angry face. “You heard him!” they were shocked she actually shouted at them. “Leave while you still have the chance! Flee before the mighty Terrorsaur! Найди и уничтожь плавающую гору!” her dialect changed to Russian briefly before she actually leaned into the flier as he rested his arm around her shoulder.

“I’d take this last chance Maximals,” Terrorsaur said.

They looked to their leader. “Maximals,” he said. “Retreat.” The others hung their helms and couldn’t believe it. Not only had they lost, but they’d also lost Erin.

~*~

A short time later.

Terrosaur was forced to use two more crystals as his energy wore down. She stood in his room with him and was unsure of what to do next. She’d bought the Maximal’s time and hoped Rattrap understood her message. Erin hated having to act like that.

“Erin,” the flyer interrupted her thoughts. He laid down on his berth and motioned for her to come over. She hesitated a moment not sure what to do. “Come on. I was even nice enough to allow you’re little Maximals to live another night. Maybe I could go and finish them off now…”

“No no no,” Erin was quick to cover. “Sorry, Lord Terrorsaur I was just thinking about the glorious victory you’re going to have tomorrow.”

“Oh? Well, well what do ya know?” She slowly walked over and sat on the edge but he grabbed her and pulled her against him like she was a teddy bear or something. “Tomorrow will be glorious indeed. The Maximals will be finished, the Predacons will swear eternal loyalty to me, and I have a wonderful and appreciative new pet.” He gave her hair a pat. She still wore the collar but he’d at least taken the leash off of her. “And to clarify a little point. When we’re alone you may simply refer to me as Terrorsaur.”

He said the last part seemingly out of nowhere and it caught her off guard. “O-ok. Good night Terrorsuar,” she reluctantly snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. His chest rose and fell with his intakes and she could faintly hear his spark pulsing. It was all so different from the previous night. It seemed like an eternity ago already.

~*~

Maximal Base.

“I can’t believe it,” Cheetor said stepping out of the CR chamber. “Erin on the Pred’s side?”

“She only did it to save our skins,” Rhinox said.

“There is no conceivable way she would join them otherwise,” Dinobot actually vouched for her.

“We have to figure out a way to stop him,” Primal stated.

“Stargirl not only saved our butts back there but she gave us a clue too,” Rattrap spoke up.

“What do you mean?” the rhino questioned.

“Back when she was yelling at us to leave she briefly spoke in Russian. She knows I’m the only one out of all the Preds and Maximals that can understand her.”

“So, what’d she say?” the cat asked.

“Find and destroy the floating mountain.”


	7. Power Surge

The following morning.

Unlike the time in the cave where she woke up gradually this time she shot up as Terrorsaur squawked in pain. He immediately went over to her backpack and got out two more crystals. After he powered up he turned to face her again. “Looks like we’re going on a little field trip,” he told her and grabbed onto her collar. Fortunately, it wasn’t a hard enough of a grip to actually choke her. She wisely didn’t say anything and smiled up at him.

“But I think you’ll appreciate the fresh air. If I’m going to finish the Maximals for good then I’ll need just a few more.”

He looked like he wanted her to say something. “Whatever you command, Terrorsaur.”

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

All of the Maximals stood around their control panel. “Rhinox,” Optimus spoke up. “Intensify the perimeter scan. Now, where did you see this floating mountain?”

A holographic screen of the planet came up and it locked on the location Cheetor pointed at. “Right here.”

~*~

At the Pred Base.

Terrorsaur made up another excuse for why they had to leave before the attack. He unwisely left Tarantulas in charge and Erin knew that was a big mistake. But she wasn’t going to comment on it as he transformed and she held onto his neck as they flew off.

It left the spider, scorpion, mosquito, and wasp just waiting there. “What does he mean you command?!” Scorponok was outraged. “I’m second-in-command!”

“So, command,” Tarantulas brushed it off and left.

“If you’re second-in-command,” the wasp spoke up. “What is your command?”

“We finish restoring our leader,” he said as they headed back to base to check on Megatron’s progress. He couldn’t be too bad now. After all, he’s been in one of the CR baths all night.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Terrorsaur flew at a rather slow pace and every once and a while let out a squawk of pain as his systems drained. Under any other circumstance Erin might’ve felt bad for him but not right then. Especially with the tight collar still around her neck.

Little did the two know they were being stalked. Due to the flier’s sluggish pace the spider was easily able to keep up with them. He cackled as he kept an eye on the two. “That’s right. Lead me to your secret. Then we’ll see who commands who. And who is the one that gets to keep that little human as a pet.”

~*~

The Maximal Base.

The scans intensified enough to show some sort of structure up in the air. They also had a red and purple signature up on the screen. “I’ve got two of ‘em,” Rhinox announced.

“Patch it into the map grid,” Optimus instructed.

The rhino hit a few keys, “Looks like Terrorsaur and…” He was cut off as the screen flickered for a moment. “Huh?”

“Hey,” Rattrap said. “What happened?”

“Looks like energon interference,” was the answer. “They must be near a large concentration of it.”

Primal hit a couple more buttons and made of trajectory of the Pred’s paths. Sure enough, a picture of a floating mountain appeared as clear as day. “A mountain of it to be more precise.”

“Told ya rat-breath,” the cat lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“You ask me, you and Optimus both need to be debugged.”

“You believed Erin without a second thought!”

“Yeah, well she’s different.”

“How?”

“Cause I know she doesn’t have a few screws loose.”

“You know it’s possible,” Rhinox interrupted them. “If the energon were unstable and there was a big enough concentration it could lift a mountain off the ground.”

“My thought exactly,” Primal confirmed. “Rattrap rig for demolition and meet me at the roof hatch in five cycles.”

“To do what?”

“Destroy that mountain before the Predacons try to secure it. Rhinox, set the defense grid on maximum.”

“It’s always somethin’,” the rat grumbled.

“What of Erin?” Dinobot asked. “Are we going to leave her at the mercy of the other Predacons?”

“We don’t know if she’s with Terrorsaur or at their ship,” the Prime answered. “We’ll have to be ready for either case. Dinobot, you and Cheetor be ready to move. I want an eye kept on all the other Predacons while we’re gone. If she’s with Terrorsaur we’ll handle the situation.”

~*~

At the mountain.

Erin and the flier finally made it there and not too soon if you asked her. She didn’t want him to be on another power trip but he was really out of breath and drooped a lot. Not a great confidence builder when you’re in midflight.

~*~

Below them.

“Tarantulas, Terrorize!” Not two seconds after he transformed energon surges coursed through his systems. “Energon concentration in danger level,” his systems warned. “Stasis lock in five cycles.”

He just scoffed. “More than enough time,” he pulled out his weapon and shot it up at the mountain. It caught and he immediately went back into beast mode. He scurried up the rope rather easily.

~*~

Nearby.

Rattrap, in beast mode, road on top of Optimus as they flew. “Man oh man! If I wanted to fly I would’ve become a bat not a rat.”

“It was the fastest way,” Primal countered. “And would you stop wiggling?”

The rat didn’t care for how fast the landscape passed underneath them. “Oh. I really really hate this,” he complained.

“Calm down, we’re here.” They looked up to see the floating mountain the cat had described and Erin had mentioned. Rattrap let out a whistle at the size of the thing.

They flew in and landed. Rattrap quickly jumped off the Prime and kissed the ground. Energon surges went through Optimus’ frame. “Danger, energon surge,” his system announced. “Return to beast mode or stasis lock is eminent.” He did so and they traveled further into the structure. “Cheetor was right. This mountain is bristling with energon. We’ll have to use our robotic forms sparingly.”

“Let’s grab the little lady if she’s here, blow this joint, and go home,” Rattrap said. He made a low hissing sound as they saw Terrorsaur come in for a landing. Erin right on his back. Both hid behind a rock structure so they weren’t seen.

“Now to regain my power,” the flyer said walking in between two larger energon crystals. “Put some in your pack,” he ordered her. She nodded and acted like she was as he was distracted.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Terrorsaur cried out as the surges returned to being red and white once more. Erin kept acting busy but knew he probably wouldn’t buy it.

“Uh oh,” Rattrap said from their position. “This is bad.” They ducked back down again. “Now what fearless-leader? That Pred looks like he could eat tironium.”

“Look, his circuits can’t hold a charge that massive for long. I’ll lead him away. You get Erin and set the charges and I’ll come back for you both in four cycles.”

“And suppose he blasts you to itty-bitty pieces?” the rat countered. “It’s a long way down.”

“Sure is.”

Rattrap let out a sigh. “I hate a wise-bot.”

Optimus got out in the open right as the flyer began walking toward Erin. “Optimus Primal, Maximize!”

Terrorsaur turned around. “Optimus, how nice of you to save me the trouble of hunting you down.”

“Let’s do it,” the Maximal leader said and flew off.

“Stay here pet,” the flyer told her. “This won’t take a cycle.” He quickly shot after the Prime.

Optimus was forced to dodge both the floating rocks and Terrorsaur’s supercharged missiles as they flew around the mountain. At one point he stopped dead in the air and let the flyer pass him before firing a few rounds himself. They hit the flyer dead on. But besides him letting out a surprised grunt and being thrown back five feet they didn’t do much.

“Now you’ve made me mad!” and then he unleashed a whole new volley of missiles at the Prime.

~*~

Meanwhile.

“Little lady!”

“Rattrap! Boy, I’m happy to see you.”

“Me too sister but right now I’ve got a job to do. Man, with all of this energon around I’ll have to work fast. Rattrap, Maximize.” He did and like all the others energon surges coursed through him. “Danger,” Erin heard his systems. “Stasis lock eminent.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the rat said as he walked up to one of the larger crystals. He pulled a bomb out of his left arm and charged it before sticking it right to the energon. He repeated the process with a bomb out of his left arm on a neighboring crystal before transforming back.

“I’m glad you understood my message,” she stated.

“That was pretty clever back there, Stargirl. Almost had us goin’ for a second but we can compare notes later. Now, if Optimus can just get back in time.”

~*~

Elsewhere.

The Maximal leader was barely able to dodge the missiles that whizzed past him. At one point Terrorsaur got smart and shot a giant floating rock right above him. It crumbled and some of the bits hit Optimus. He could only suspend himself there dazed for a few moments but that was all the flyer needed.

“You’re mine now, Maximal!” he shot lasers out of his eyes and scored direct hits. He harshly laughed as Optimus yelled out and fell onto the mountain.

“Energon surge,” the Prime’s systems warned. “Stasis lock eminent.”

“Have to transform,” he managed to get out as the surges racked his frame. “Or I’m finished.” He did and glanced up in time to see Terrorsaur making his way toward him.

~*~

Nearby.

Rattrap and Erin were walking around the mountain trying to find Optimus when she got that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Next thing they knew they heard a familiar evil laugh. The spider jumped them both. He knocked Erin out of the way and landed right on the rat. “Surprise!”

Rattrap panicked and followed his instincts. He got up and literally ran with the spider on his back. Luckily there were some rocks he managed to squeeze under and they knocked the spider off. Erin got up in a flash and ran over to her friend. “Sorry bug-bot,” the rat sneered. “But we’ve got no time to play with you.”

They started forward again but the spider got up and jumped in front of them. He chuckled evilly. “I’m afraid I insist.” He shot web out and caught Erin’s foot. Then he went after Rattrap. The rat punched the spider and it was an epic match as Erin pulled her leg free and ran over. She kicked the spider a good one and sent him flying a couple of feet. He got right back up and hissed at her. “You’ll regret that human!”

“Shove it up your tailpipe!” she countered.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Terrorsaur held his new tricked out weapon right in Optimus’ face. “Say goodbye Optimus Primal!” Before he could land the finishing shot the energon ran out and pain coursed through his systems. His own annoying systems warned him of energon drain. “No! Not now!” he flew a little and transformed in the air. Then, he casually circled back around to taunt the Prime. “I’ll be back for you as soon as I replenish my power.”

Primal forced himself to get up and moving. “Got to get to Rattrap and Erin. Not much time.”

~*~

At the same time.

The spider managed to tackle Erin to the ground but before he could do anything Rattrap tackled him and they both rolled away from her. “Rattrap!” she yelled and got to her feet.

They both rolled until they were right on the edge of the mountain. At first the rat was on top and kept the spider’s fangs at bay. Then the arachnid turned the tides and pinned the rat. He didn’t manage to do anything however because the rat kicked him off and sent him flying into the nearby rock face. Erin rejoined the rat as the spider caught himself and faced them.

“You can’t win human, vermin!” he told both of them. “I am your superior.”

“You know how many of your kind I’ve squished with a tissue?” Erin countered.

“Stick it in your command module, eight-eyes!” the rat taunted.

Pissed at their responses the spider yelled out in rage and charged them. Thinking fast, the rat picked up some of the dirt and threw it right in Tarantulas’ eyes. Then, they both jumped out of the way before the spider got to them. They watched him cry out as he fell down the side of the mountain, blind, and hitting all of the boulders on his way down. Right before landing on his back and making a ‘splat’ sound.

Both of them laughed. “Guess he didn’t learn last time,” the rat said. “He should know better than to mess with us.” They’re little party was short lived as they heard a familiar sound overhead and saw Terrorsaur fly over.

“Oh man, looks like Optimus lost this round. Which means were goners.” Erin really didn’t know how to reply to that.

~*~

Not too far away.

Terrorsaur flew over the crystals. “Must recharge… Must.” He stopped when he saw the bombs sticking to the sides of two of the larger ones. “Demolition charges. They’ll tear this mountain to pieces!” He flew off before he noticed something. Erin wasn’t there. “Where is she?! I left her right here.” He flew up a little to get a better look and saw her not too far away. Standing with the Maximal rat.

Without thinking he flew over and made a panicked squawk as he picked her up. “What the?!”

“Starigirl!” the rat called unable to grab her as she was being lifted away.

“Rattrap! What are you doing? Let me go!”

“Shut up! This whole mountain’s gonna blow!” Not two seconds later it did. The shock was enough to get the spider up and moving again as he used one of his webs to propel to safety.

Rattrap could only stand there helplessly as Erin was flown away and he had no way out. “Well, at least I’m goin’ out with a bang.”

“The only place we’re going is home,” Optimus appeared. “Where’s Erin?”

“The flyer snagged her, fearless-leader! I thought you were scrapped!”

“Well we’ll both be if you don’t hurry. On my back, quick.” The rat did so eagerly.

“Ok, make like a bird. We can still get the little lady back!”

“I can’t,” the ape answered. “The energon blast would fry my circuits permanently. Just hold on tight.” He started running for the edge.

“Oh man, oh man, oh man,” the rat couldn’t believe it. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna **jump**!” He screamed the last bit as they leapt off the edge as the mountain blew apart. “AWWWWWWWWWW!” he yelled as they fell past the last floating rocks. The mountain itself practically disappeared as they fell toward the tree line. At the last second the Prime managed to grab onto one of the tree branches so they didn’t impact the ground.

“We’re dead, right?” the rat asked opening his eyes.

“Not this time,” his leader managed to get out. “But my arms feel like refried rubber bands. Would you mind taking a little weight off my back?”

Rattrap climbed up to the tree branch and hoisted himself on it. With some effort the Maximal leader did the same.  “You do know that was crazy?” the rat asked.

“Eh, sometimes crazy works,” the ape countered. “By the way, you did good out there.”

“Eh, you weren’t so bad yourself. But don’t tell anybody I said so.”

“Now let’s go find Erin,” the Prime got back to business.

“I sure hope she’s around here,” the rat said.

~*~

Close by.

“Put me down!” she trashed in the flyer’s grasp. She’d seen Optimus and Rattrap go falling into the nearby tree line and couldn’t wait to go check on them. He flew low enough to the ground and let go of her.

“Blast those Maximals,” he sneered. “They destroyed my power.”

“I’m glad!” she said.

“What?!”

“You heard me,” she tried and failed to get the stupid collar off her neck again. “While we were in those caves you proved you weren’t just another afthole, Terrorsaur. Once we got to that mountain you changed. The decent mech I knew went flying out the window and left in his place was a power hungry piece of scrap.”

“Oh, yeah? So, I guess you played me just to save your little friends.”

“I won’t lie I did to an extent. But before we found that stupid energon…” Her voice trailed off and see didn’t look at him. 

“Well?” he prompted landing in front of her.

“I thought, no I guess I was just stupid.”

“Spit it out!” he got fed up.

“I thought we could be friends!” she yelled back at him. “Or if not, then we could at least be less homicidal toward each other. It was nice when you treated me with some decency and not like a _pet_ ,” she turned away from him.

He simply stood there for a moment digesting what she said. “I don’t know what you thought,” he stated at last. “I’m a Predacon, this kind of stuff is what we do.” She still didn’t look at him and she had a sad look on her face. “By the inferno,” he whispered. “Come here,” he told her.

“Why?”

“Just get over here.” She reluctantly did so. He quickly transformed and before she could blink snapped the collar off of her neck. The next second he transformed back into beast mode.

“Huh?”

“Not a word of this to anyone,” he grumbled. “I can’t promise anything but I’ll… _Try_ not to aim at you the next time we meet. And when I take over the Predacons and obliterate the Maximals once and for all I’ll take you into some consideration.”

“What do you mean?”

“Instead of my pet, you can be my second-in-command. If it’s really want you want,” he paused for a moment and Erin thought he wasn’t going to continue. “I may spare the Maximals if they swear allegiance to me.”

If it had been anyone else she would have still felt insulted. But this was Terrorsaur and she read in between the lines. It was probably the closest thing to an apology and promise not to hurt her she was going to get from him. He didn’t look at her and she could’ve sworn he seemed embarrassed. He wasn’t swearing much, in fact he might have been lying. It was a start.

Slowly, a smile came to her face. He had saved her from the energon blasts and kept her safe from the other Predacons. It didn’t make up for him nearly offlining her friends or making her a pet but… At least he was trying. “Thank you Terrorsaur,” she smiled at him. “For everything.”

He appeared off guard she had actually thanked him but immediately tried to act composed. “Eh, don’t mention it. To anyone. Ever.”

“Of course,” she reassured him. “What will you do now?”

“Go back to my base. At least I took care of Megatron. You can run off and join your precious Maximals for now. They’re probably nearby.”

“Yeah,” as if to emphasize the point they heard both the rat and Optimus call out her name.

“I’d better leave,” he was ready to take off.

“Wait!”

“What?” but he didn’t get to finish as she ran over and hugged him.

“Whatever happens Terrorsaur, thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I hope whatever path you choose makes you happy.” The Predacon just stood there as stiff as a board as she gently hugged him. He wouldn’t openly admit he liked it. He used one of his wings to quickly pat her back not knowing what else to do.

“Alright, alright,” he told her. “Get off.” She let go and he started flying off.

“Bye Terrorsaur,” she told him as he left. Although he was too far away from her to hear it he said, “See ya around, Erin.”

With that she ran off in the direction of the voices and met up with her friends. “Guys!”

“Stargirl!”

“Erin!”

~*~

Meanwhile.

Terrorsaur flew back to the base slowly. He landed and was greeted with the sight of Megatron walking out of the ship. “Well, well,” the Predacon leader smirked. “Look whose back.”

The flyer paled and let out a strangled, “Help.”


	8. Fallen Comrades

It started out a normal enough night. Until one of the pods the Maximals had to eject came falling out of the sky. “Incoming stasis pod,” Rhinox told everyone in the control room. “Orbit has decayed over the northern sector.”

“Heads up bots,” Optimus told them. “Get ready to move.”

“Impact in five seconds, four, three, two…”

~*~

Elsewhere.

The pod came crashing down in a snow landscape practically on fire. A white tiger watched it and jumped a little upon impact.

The Predacon Base.

“Impact!” Terrorsaur announced. “Coordinates six-one-seven by eight-eight-five. One hundred and twenty kilometers north. Shall we go?”

Megatron sat on his chair watching the screen. “No, not yet. The Maximals will surely attempt to dispatch their only flyer to reach the pod first, yesss. Let us ensure that he encounters turbulence.”

~*~

The Maximal Base.

“Gotta tell ya Big-bot,” Cheetor hopped up on the control panel after the Prime told them his plan. “Doesn’t sound like such a swift move, splitting up.”

“We’ve got no choice. We’re talking a hundred clicks over rough territory. Megatron is sure to launch his own flyers. I have to get their first.”

Dinobot stood in front of him before he was able to reach the elevator. “I am not normally an advocate of caution Optimus Primal,” Dinobot said. “But in this case I must register my concern. Megatron does not always behave as one might expect.”

“I’m with Dinobot on this one,” Erin put in. “Something just doesn’t feel right about this.”

“He’ll want to reach the pod first,” Optimus countered. “Same as us. While I appreciate the concern right now it’s a race, pure and simple. Optimus Primal, Maximize!”

“None-the-less,” Dinobot stood firm. “You will do me the honor of permitting me to exit first. I have suspicions.”

“Alright… But hurry.”

“Dinobot, Maximize!”

“Be careful, Dinobot,” Erin told him as he rode the elevator down. He simply gave her a slight nod.

Outside the base it was rather light out as the stars shown in the sky. The only sounds to be heard were various insects somewhere in the distance. Dinobot rode the elevator but stopped it right after it left so it was only a few feet out of the base. He crouched there and surveyed the surroundings. His scanners picked up nothing but he still let out a low growl. His instincts told him something, or someone, was out there in the darkness.

He rode the elevator back up. “My scanners detect no hostiles,” he reported. “Yet something feels amiss. Permit me to lead a scouting patrol.”

Optimus grumbled in frustration. “There isn’t time. One of my comrades is out there somewhere and every second counts.”

“Your emotion chips are overriding your caution circuits,” Dinobot replied. “I insist upon a scouting patrol.”

“Maybe you should listen to him Optimus,” Erin backed the raptor up. She’d learned from her own run-ins with the Preds to trust her instincts. If Dinobot’s were saying something was up she wasn’t just going to ignore that.

“I am in command here,” Primal said. “Now stand aside,” he walked up to Dinobot and bumped him back far enough so they could both ride the elevator down. Once they did he activated his jets. “Primal jets on,” he flew a couple feet and looked back to the raptor. “Have a ground unit follow me as quickly as possible. We have to…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as a missile seemed to come out of nowhere and hit him in his side. He let out a surprised gasp and was shocked but somehow managed to stay airborne.

“Ambush!” more missiles came flying at the two of them. “As I suspected.” One knocked the tail spinning weapon from his hand.

~*~

Nearby.

Waspinator, Transquito, and Terrorsaur ducked back behind their rock cover. The wasp chuckled a bit. “Oooh, Waspinator got him.”

“No, I got him,” the mosquito countered.

Terrorsaur let out a cackle of his own. “Watch this,” he instructed pulling out his shoulder cannons. He fired and managed to hit Optimus square in the chest right as the Maximal leader was regaining consciousness. He saw them incoming but couldn’t get out of the way in time. He hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop. Dinobot let out an enraged snarl and fired in the direction the missiles had come from with his eye lasers.   

~*~

With the flyers.

The beams hit a huge chunk of rock and it landed right on Waspinator flattening him like a pancake. The raptor could hear the crunch even from where he stood. “Yes!”

Terrorsaur fired on the chunk of rock and freed the wasp. Who now had energon buildup coursing through his systems. “Oh-no! Waspinator in trouble!”

“We did our job, now let’s go. Back to base,” he held out his servo for the wasp to grab. As soon as he did he flew off with his wing-mate back toward their base. Transquito right behind.

“Cowards!” the raptor yelled after them. “Face me!” he still fired at their retreating forms.

“Maximaize!” Cheetor and Erin had joined them. He transformed and went to their fallen leader along with her. “Optimus! Oh, man. Can you hear me, Big-bot?”

“Optimus?” Erin added looking at him.

“Fear not Optimus,” Dinobot walked over. “I shall ensure that your funeral is a glorious one. As befitting a warrior who died in battle.”

“Dinobot!” She helped Optimus sit up enough to reply.

“Afraid I’ll have to miss it Dinobot. I’m not scrap yet.”

“Hm. Are you certain? It would be a triumphant passage.”

The cat let out a growl. “Would you knock it off? We gotta get ya into the CR chamber Big-bot.”

“No, the stasis pod.”

“We’ll get it,” the cat reassured him. “But right now let’s worry about you. Give us a hand here,” he told Dinobot.

There was no way Cheetor and Erin would be able to take him inside. “Alright,” Dinobot said and picked the Prime up with one hand. He looked at him at optic level for a moment before sitting him down on his own pedes.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

“So Optimus Primal was not destroyed,” Megatron stated. “You disappoint me Terrorsaur, yess.”

“But we knocked him half to scrap. No way he’ll be flying anywhere.” He looked to the other fliers for back-up.

“Yeah,” his wing-mate agreed.

“We’ll beat them to the stasis pod no problem,” Transquito added.

“Yes,” their leader admitted. “But they will still make an attempt. Ah, a land party, yessss. Leaving only Optimus, the human, and perhaps one other to guard the base. Waspinator! Terrorsuar!” They stood up straighter. “You will proceed immediately to the location of the stasis pod. And make sure that the protoform robot inside is reprogrammed as a Predacon. Go!” They saluted and transformed before taking off. “As for the rest of you,” he nodded to the rest. “You shall not stand idle, nooo. For with the Maximal base most unguarded this is the perfect time to strike, yesss. Follow me.”

~*~

With the Maximals.

Rhinox and Cheetor ran across the landscape as Rattrap rode on the rhino’s back. “Man, I just don’t think it’s a slick plan,” Cheetor told them. “Leaving Optimus back at base.”

“Yeah,” the rat agreed. “Especially with Chopperface as babysitter and the little lady as the peacekeeper.”

“Had to do it,” Rhinox said. “It would be too dangerous for Erin and Dinobot’s weapons were damaged in the battle. He’s gotta recuperate and we gotta run. If that pod was cracked in the crash the protoform robot inside will be exposed to the planet’s energon fields.” Up ahead of them was the beginnings of the snowy landscape.

~*~

At the pod.

The pod itself was missing a few pieces and had become lodged in the ice. A red glow emanated from it as the lid opened.  A green robotic hand emerged only for energon buildup to begin coursing through it. A few moments later the hand retreated back into the pod and the lid closed.

~*~

Nearby.

The Maximals gave it all they had as they began running through a snow storm. The flyers managed to do the same in the air. Shortly after the Maximals came upon a sort of bridge of ice they could use to cross a gap in the ice.  Overhead the Predacon flyers noticed them. “Well look at that,” Terrorsaur smirked. “We have competitors for the stasis pod, Waspinator.”

The wasp laughed a little. “Waspinator not think so.”

“Let’s, Terrorize!” they transformed in the air.

Rattrap was the first to notice them. “Incoming!” Rhinox stopped dead and the rat went flying off. Shots were fired all around them and snow was kicked up in the process. “Whoa! Shred those lousy flyers!”

Cheetor transformed, followed shortly by the others, and opened up on the two. Unfortunately, being in the air gave them an advantage and they were easily able to dodge and circle back around. “No, no, no the bridge!” the rat exclaimed as they headed right for it. The two flew right through it and caused two gaping holes to form. Right before it caused the entire structure to collapse.

“That,” Rhinox said. “Was some cold slag.” They could hear the flyers laughing as they flew off.

“Ugh,” Rattrap sighed hitting his comm link. “Maximal base, this is Rattrap. Hello?” he called after a second of silence. “Little lady? You readin’ me Chopperface? We got problems.”

Erin hit the button first. “Go ahead Rattrap,” she told him.

“The Preds scraped the bridge. No way across, we’re gonna have ta take the scenic-root. Eh. Not a snowball’s chance of beatin’ em now.”

Dinobot was not happy about this. “No excuses you pathetic rodent. Keep moving, Dinobot out.”

“And stay safe!” Erin added giving Dinobot a dirty look.

“Hey!” Rattrap yelled through the link. “Stargirl cover your ears! You can just kiss my pink hairless…” Dinobot cut off the communication before the rat could finish.

“What are we going to do now?” Erin asked him as they pondered the situation.

Dinobot thought a moment before he spoke. “Computer, access and activate Optimus Primal’s core consciousness.”

“Acknowledged,” Sentinel replied before the CR chamber appeared to glow a neon blue. An image of Optimus in his beast form in the chamber came on before them with his brain lighting up. “Core consciousness activated.”

“On screen.” A moment later a picture of Optimus’s face came up in front of them. He took a moment and blinked.

“Don’t tell me,” the hologram spoke. “Let me guess. Problems already.”

“Yes,” Erin spoke. “The guys are behind the flyers and can’t catch them.”

“The Predacons will reach the pod first,” Dinobot finished. “Have you any thoughts?”

“Is there any way we can contact the pod?” Primal asked.

“The energon fields are too strong,” the raptor answered. “Our comm links will not reach.”

“How about laser pulse?”

“Impossible, we would need line of sight transmission.”

“Isn’t there anything we could bounce it off of? A mountain, clouds, anything?”

Erin thought a moment. “How far does that pulse go exactly?”

~*~

Outside the Maximal Base.

Megatron and his followers stood behind a rock formation watching Dinobot rig up a dish for what they had planned. Erin was getting things ready inside. “Aw, as I surmised, yess. The only Maximal besides the human on guard is none other than our own traitorous turncoat. We shall not waste this opportunity, noo.” He signaled them to go around back.

Dinobot was getting the dish in position when he heard someone speak. “Aw, Dinobot, yess.” He turned to see Megatron below the ship. “Dinobot Maximize!” Erin saw what was happening from cameras in the base. They had to temporarily take the sensors down to rig the dish up and she couldn’t turn the guns on without fear of hitting Dinobot. “Oh crap.”

“Oh, no, no, no calmness calmness. Please,” Megatron said. “I came only to talk, yess. After all, you are mostly alone and in command of the Maximal base. Excellent opportunity is it not? You were a Predacon once, become one again. Turn the base over to me and the Beast Wars will be over. We Predacons will rule the galaxy and you shall be my second-in-command. What do you say?”

The raptor chuckled a moment before replying. “Eat slag!” he yelled and hit the Predacon leader with his laser eyes.

“Vaporize him!” Megatron ordered his minions. Only now did the Predacons come into view of the ships cameras. Erin saw them shoot Dinobot and him go flying off the front of the ship before she could warn him. “Dinobot!” she hit the elevator to go down and she jumped on it.

“Finish him!” Megatron ordered as the other three came to the side and saw the raptor. Dinobot’s senses came back to him in time for him to role away and dodge their missiles. He rolled onto the elevator next to her. Barely missing running into her in the process.

Now that she knew where Dinobot was she didn’t hesitate. “Auto-weapons on!” she ordered holding onto him.

“Acknowledged,” came the answer.

On top of the ship the guns were revealed from their previously concealed positions. Transquito saw them a bit too late as he hovered in the air and was shot off into the distance. Scroponok and Tarantulas stood there for a moment looking at them. The spider took a tentative step to the side and got blasted for it. He went sailing back about fifty feet and hit the ground with a thud. The scorpion stood there terrified. But the more anxious he became the more he rattled his teeth and pinchers nervously. The ship recognized him as moving and hit him as well. He went flying through the air and actually knocked into the spider when he landed.

Next, all of the guns honed in on Megatron and he was hit a few times. “Fall back, fall back,” he ordered.

Erin helped Dinobot somewhat stand as they rode the elevator back up. She knew he was supporting most of his own weight because if he wasn’t he would most likely be crushing her. “Now, Optimus,” Erin said.

“Laser in position,” Dinobot informed him.

~*~

Outside.

Megatron and his followers ran away from the Maximal base. “Forget the Maximal base, let us secure the pod.”

~*~

In the base.

“Computer,” Optimus’ hologram said. “Uploading instructions, now.”

The dish outside lit up and fired an orange beam. It bounced off of the larger of the planet’s two moons before hitting the pod. The white tiger from earlier stood near the pod as this happened and watched. The following moment the pod sent out a beam of energy to detect any signs of life.

~*~

Nearby.

The Maximals were still running when they saw what was happening. “Whoa,” Rattrap said. “What the shorten’ circuit is goin’ on?”

“Whatever it is it’s too little too late,” Cheetor used his optics to focus in ahead of them. “Cause the Preds are gonna beat us to the pod.”

~*~

At the pod’s location.

Two white tigers growled at the moon as the flyers went overhead. “Ooo,” the wasp gushed. “Waspinator sees the pod. Only a few minutes away. Megatron will reward Waspinator.”

“Not if I get it first,” Terrorsaur flew even faster.

~*~

Not too far off.

Megatron ran with everything he had to the coordinates. “Would that I could trust those flyers to secure the pod alone. Errrr.”

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

Dinobot began experiencing energon buildup as he was placed in the CR chamber. “Hang on Dinobot,” Optimus told him. “We’ll have you restored before you know it. But in the meantime I’ve gotta fly.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold the fort,” Erin smiled at him as the door closed.

“Optimus Primal, Maximize!” He transformed and opened a hatch in the roof. “Deactivate the auto-cannons and reactivate in thirty seconds,” he told her. She nodded as he called out, “Prime jets on!” and went out the roof into the night. Erin did as she was told.

~*~

The pod.

The two tigers stood nearby and watched the flyers attempt to get the pod open. The wasp used his laser eyes to try and unseal it while his wing-mate tried to pry it open. “Hurry!” Terrorsaur told him.

They heard a thump and stopped to look. Up on a nearby ridge stood the cat, rat, and rhino holding their weapons. “Hold it right there!” Cheetor told them.

“Yeah,” Rattrap added. “You’re messin’ with Maximal property ya theiven’ Preds.”

“We’ve got a friend in there,” Rhinox stated. “And we won’t let you turn him into a Predacon.”

“You won’t stop us Maximals,” Terrorsuar and Waspinator held their own weapons. The ground shook and they turned to see Megatron leap over a nearby hill.

“No, they certainly shall not,” he stated. “Megatron, Terrorize!” the Maximals trained their weapons on him. “The stasis pod is ours Maximals. For I know your weaknesses, yesss.” He turned his T-rex arm to the nearby pair of tigers. He fired at the snow right under them and they went tumbling down but managed to regain their feet. They growled as he kept his weapon on them. “Hahahaha.”

“Let them go,” Rhinox said. “They’re not part of this.”

“That’s right, just innocent creatures like your beloved human. So surrender yourselves and the stasis pod or they shall be terminated.” The tigers continued to growl as the Maximals slowly lowered their weapons.

“You win, ya depraved wad of stinkin’ slag,” Rattrap threw out.

“Cultivated as always even in defeat. Now, witness my moment of triumph as I reprogram the protoform Maximal within the pod into a Predacon, yesssss.” He stalked over to the pod and his followers. “Open the pod.” They continued their work and it popped open. They weren’t prepared for what they saw. “What?!” It was completely empty. “It’s empty. Where is the Maximal?”

“Right here,” a voice said behind him. He turned and found it to be one of the white tigers from earlier. “Tigatron, Maximize!” as soon as he did he growled and shot Megatron who then got thrown back into the other two.

“Wo-ho!” Rattrap cheered. “Alright!”

“Let’s do it!” Cheetor exclaimed.

That was the scene Optimus came upon as he saw the situation overhead. He joined all of the Maximals by firing missiles from his own shoulder cannons. “Beast mode. Retreat, retreat,” Megatron ordered seeing they were outnumbered. As they were fleeing Tigatron used one of his own arm missiles to fire at Megatron as he stepped over a hill. There was an explosion and Megatron yelled out, “Blast it all!”

Everyone returned to beast mode as Optimus landed and transformed in front of their new arrival. “Greetings, Tigatron. I’m Optimus Primal, Maximal commander. You had us worried for a while. We didn’t know if you’d made it.”

“Almost didn’t,” Tigatron replied. “The crash damaged my identity circuits. I didn’t know who I really was or which side I was on until… Until I saw you,” he indicated the other three. “Willing to risk your lives trying to save us.”

“Well,” Optimus let out a sigh of relief. “We’re just glad you came through. We could use another member of the Maximal force. Our ship, or what’s left of it is due south about a hundred clicks. Along with two of our other teammates.”

“No, no,” Tigatron said and the others were clearly disappointed. “I’m sorry but no. I am still more tiger than Maximal. Until my identity circuits restore themselves I feel my place is here in the wilds with my kind.” He looked at the other tiger still nearby. “But you may count on my loyalty.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rhinox said.

“Yeah,” the rat stated. “We could use a scout up here. Ya know, in case the Preds get up to somethin’.”

“Then it’s settled,” Optimus announced. “For now. But I have a feeling we’ll meet again Tigatron and soon.” He saluted him and joined the others as they headed for their base.

Tigatron watched them walk off. “Let the trails lead where they may,” he said. “I will follow,” he turned to see his tiger companion up on a hill watching the night sky.


	9. Double Jeopardy

It was yet another day at the Maximal base when another pod crash landed. This time it was up north and Optimus and Dinobot went to retrieve it while everyone else stayed at the ship. Dinobot shivered and looked at the ape. “Cold, my servo fluids are within two degrees of crystallization.”

“Basecamp,” Optimus commend. “Confirm our position; are we near the stasis pod?”

“Well,” Rattrap answered on the other end. “If it was a snake it would bite ya. Should be within a few feet of it,” he read the scanners.

The raptor and ape peered around until Optimus saw it. “We’re within a few feet of it, horizontally,” he said looking up at the pod perched on a cliff. “Vertically is another story.”

They heard a cackle and Terrorsaur and Waspinator appeared. “Some intrepid explorers seem to have stumbled into a box canyon,” the red flyer stated. “Let’s close the lid shall we?”

“We are betrayed,” Dinobot exclaimed. Two seconds later a missile knocked them into the air and Scorponok was behind them.

“And surrounded,” Primal stated as they got up. “Maximize!” They did so as the flyers also transformed and they all opened fire on one another.

“Our strategic disadvantage is considerable,” Dinobot said taking a hit to his shoulder.

“Work with it,” the prime countered nearly getting hit by a missile himself. Unfortunately, fire from the scorpion and flyers hit the canyon behind them and ice tumbled down. It hit both the Maximals and they were basically pinned.

“They’re trapped,” Terrorsaur sneered. “The pod is my trophy!” Waspinator began to carry the pod back to the Predacon base as Optimus managed to get free and said, “The pod!” as he activated his jets. Dinobot also managed to get out in time to hit the scorpion with his eye lasers before he could blast the prime. “That pod’s Maximal property!” he took aim at the wasp but before he could fire Transquito came out from his position behind a boulder and hit him in the back. He went tumbling out of the air and hit the side of the cliff on his way down before smashing into the ground.

“Which the Predacons will gladly steel,” Terrorsaur chuckled as they retreated.

All beat up and with his back on fire Optimus managed to get his face out of the snow and commented, “That’s just prime.”

~*~

Back at the Maximal Base.

Everyone stood around the command center after Dinobot and Optimus were fixed to discuss what had happened. Their leader let out a frustrated sigh and put his servos on the control panel. “This makes three straight operations ambushed.”

“Hm,” Rhinox pondered. “Sounds mighty suspicious.”

“Like some rat’s slippin’ info,” Cheetor said and Erin elbowed him as Rattrap turned around in his chair and said, “Hey!” The cat tried to cover, “Speaking metaphorically that is.”  

“It was Rattrap who led us into the box canyon,” Dinobot spoke up. “And nearly to termination.”

“What are you tryin’ to say ya big lizardhead,” Rattrap was outraged.

“Dinobot,” Erin sighed.

“That’s ridiculous,” Rhinox slammed his servos on the panel.

“Rattrap wouldn’t do that,” the cat added.

“Well I’m not so sure,” Primal shocked everyone.

“What?” Rhinox questioned. Erin, Cheetor, and Rhinox looked between each other to confirm their leader had actually said that.

“Rattrap, I wanna have a word with you in private,” Optimus stated. Everyone cleared out to give them room. Except for Erin who hung back. She wasn’t one to snoop or spy on people, or in this case bots, but she felt something was up. She wanted to figure out what.

~*~

At the Predacon Base.

The Preds sent out a beacon to detect forms of life for the new protoform. “Tarantulas, have you identified a suitable life form?” Megatron asked.

“Yes, I have indeed,” he laughed the last part as an image of a spider was on the screen in front of him.

“Then begin scanning and replication.”

“Hm, lovely,” he commented. “Scanning, replication, and programming complete. The new Predacon form is everything we could desire. Meet Blackarachnia!”

The pod opened and revealed a black widow spider. “Blackarachnia, Terrorize!” she said and transformed.

“Oh, be still my spinnerets,” Tarantulas cackled.

“Tarantulas,” Megatron interrupted. “I suspect an ulterior motive behind your beast form selection. However, I’m sure that Miss Arachnia will make an excellent Predacon, yesss. Thank you, Maximals for the protoform gift.”

~*~

The Maximal Base.

Now Optimus and Rattrap merely stood to the side of the room still talking as the others stood nearby. “You really don’t think Rattrap’s hackin’ with the Predacons do ya?” the cat asked.

“Not a chance,” Rhinox answered.

“Get scraped Optimus,” the rat spoke up and caught everyone’s attention. “You think I was workin’ for the Preds… Oh, you got a whole other program to run ya oversized baboon,” he hit Optimus in the chest.

The prime brushed him aside to address everyone else. “Maximals, Rattrap’s loyalty to us has been brought into serious question.”

“Oh, come on Optimus,” Rhinox instantly spoke up. “He’s no spy.”

“The repeated ambush of Maximal operations suggests otherwise. We’ll see. Rattrap, I’m ordering you on a solo mission. You’re to search for energon in Sector 12.”

“The lava pits,” Cheetor exclaimed. “That’s a death sentence Optimus. 12s one big energon storm.”

“And within weapons range of the Predacon ship,” Rhinox put out.

“Think of it as a test of loyalty,” the ape countered.

“It would put all reasonable doubts to rest,” Erin said.

“Erin!” the cat stated.

“You’re on Optimus’s side?” the rhino questioned.

She simply shrugged and replied, “You have to admit it’s a bit too much to all be a coincidence.”

“Eh, thanks for nothin’ comrades,” Rattrap said. “I’m blowin’ this taco stand, beast mode.” He transformed and walked out as a rat. “See ya around little lady,” he passed her and snubbed his nose on the way out.

“I know you’re hot about losing the pod,” Rhinox said. “But you don’t really think…”

“This mission should answer that question. Once and for all.”

~*~

Sector 12.

There was lava everywhere and hardly any decent ground left for the rat to stand on. “Maximal command, this is Rattrap,” he commend. “My recon mission here indicates nothin’ but rock.”

“One more sweep Rattrap, then bring it in,” Optimus answered.

~*~

In the Pred Base.

They had overheard everything. “Check Sector 12.8 by 122-9.”

“Aw, the simple pleasures of code-breaking,” Megatron gloated. “Yesss. Terrorsaur, would you pay our Maximal friend a visit?”

~*~

Outside.

Rattrap still stood in his beast mode. “No, activity here. Energon or otherwise,” he commend. That was right before Terrorsaur flew up behind him and smashed him into the ground. “Whoa, whoa! Scrap that last report, engaging Terrorsaur.”

“Terorsaur, Terrorize!”

“Rattrap, Maximize!” they transformed and fired at each other.

“His comm links still open,” Rhinox said back at the base. “And he’s under attack! Told ya he was no Predacon clone,” he told the skeptical Dinobot and Erin.

~*~

At the pits.

Rattrap kept firing but couldn’t seem to hit the flyer. “Your marksmanship is unimpressive,” the flyer taunted firing his laser eyes at the rat. The blast sent him flying backwards and he hit a rock.

“Oh, no!” he exclaimed barely avoiding a large rock the flyer nearly toppled on him. The next second he was pinned down by the flyer’s foot as a gun was shoved in his face.

“Prepare to terminate, Maximal!”

“Wait!” the rat struggled to no avail. “I beg for mercy.”

“What?” Rhinox asked.

“Mercy? At what price?” Terrorsaur questioned.

“You name it,” the rat answered. “I got no links with the Maximals anymore. I’m a free agent,” he announced getting back up.

“Well, well finally. A Maximal with logic circuits. Very well, I will spare you. In exchange for certain considerations.”

“Alright, what have I got to lose? I’ll do whatever ya say. I’ll even become a Predacon.”

“Rattrap? No, he couldn’t,” the cat was in disbelief.

“Will you still defend your friend?” Dinobot inquired. “Or you see him for what he is? A traitor!”

“You’re a fine one to talk,” Rhinox countered. “Rattrap wouldn’t…” However he couldn’t finish the statement in light of what they all had just heard.

~*~

At the lava pits.

The rat changed his insignia to that of the Predacons and transformed back to beast mode. His comm was still open so they all heard the flyer laughing like crazy. “Well, this is the pits,” Erin commented as the flyer carried the rodent back to his base and he closed is comm.

~*~

Inside the Pred Base.

All of the Preds hung around as Terrorsaur stood on one of the platforms and the rat was suspended in a cage behind him. “Here me Predacons!” he announced. “I present you with that which will tip the balance of power in the battle against the Maiximals. I present to you, my lieutenant Rattrap!” he moved his wing to show them all the rat who waved. “With the added power of Blackarachnia who was retrieved by my skill and Rattrap, who has sworn personal fealty to me, we will defeat the Maximals!” All the while he gave his little speech the rat was making hand gestures to accompany what he was saying. “But my gifts to you do not come free. In turn I shall become your leader!”

“You sniveling toady,” Megatron said. “This Maximal isn’t your lieutenant, nooo.” He failed to notice the rat swing easily out of the cell with a taser in his servos. “He must be a spy, yesss. He can’t be trusted.” The next second he fell to the floor after being shocked. The flyer simply laughed and smiled.

“Shouldn’t have turned your back, big-mouth,” the rat stated. “Now you’ll find your servo circuits scraped.” He shocked the Predacon leader again for good measure.

“Transformation has been disabled as well,” the flyer barely kept his glee in.

“The better to worship your new leader,” Rattrap laughed a bit. “And his lieutenant.”

“Hehehe,” the flyer finished. “Megatron is obsolete! All Predacons will swear fealty to me.”

“Not Scorponok,” the scorpion said. “Scorponok loyal to Megatron.”

“Then you are an even bigger fool then you look,” the she-spider stated.

“Direct as well as lovely,” Tarantulas complemented. “But we should debate this in private. Not in front of the Maximal.”

“Very well,” Terrorsaur conceded. “Remove him and the deposed Megatron to the lower chamber.”

~*~

The Maximal Base.

“Whaddya mean we go after Rattrap?” the cat questioned. “Like rescue him?”

“Why?” Rhinox sighed. “Let him go.”

“He’s too dangerous a weapon to fall into Predacon hands,” Optimus informed them.

“I agree,” Dinobot put in. “He should be neutralized and returned here to answer for his treachery and to be brought to justice.” Erin just stood there readying her weapon.

~*~

The Pred Base.

Rattrap and Megatron were suspended in cages above a lava floor. Even if they escaped there’d be nowhere to go. “A Maximal traitor and a deposed Megatron, yesss,” the Predacon leader sneered. “We are an unlikely pair. I will consider your fate after my restoration. Computer, process voice recognition command.”

“Megatron confirmed,” it answered.

“Open cell, summon platform,” and sure enough the computer did just that. “The wise tyrant always ensures his prisons are designed for his personal escape,” he stated stepping onto the platform and then flying off into the ship.

“And the wise Maximal traitor always makes sure he’s carrying a handy infiltration kit,” the rat said once he was out of sight. “Rattrap, Maximize,” he transformed and changed his insignia back to that of Maximal before pulling out a pick looking device from his arm. He managed to get the cell door open and searched for a way out. He found it on his right. A section of the wall with bars wide enough to slip through led into the rest of the ship. Much like the air vents only these were large enough to walk through in case of repairs or simply to get around.

~*~

Elsewhere in the ship.

The Preds were still going at it and at this point the she-spider was actually hissing at the scorpion. It looked like it was going to get physical any second. “You fools!” Terrorsaur interrupted. “With the Maimxal spy and Blackarachnia we can destroy the Maximals once and for all.”

~*~

With the rat.

He’d managed to get on top of the cage and used it to jump off to the bars. Once he reached them he used them to pull himself up. Then he carried his weapon as he crept through the maze like tunnels. “I will not follow you!” he was surprised to hear voices and looked above him through a grate in the floor. The scorpion and flyer were still arguing. “Megatron is our true leader.”

“Enough! I am your new leader!” The rat stepped back for fear of being seen and had no clue where to go. No wonder Erin had gotten lost while she was being held captive. A regular rat walking past him on the floor caught his optics. It stopped in front of him for a second and oddly motioned with its head as if to say, ‘Follow me.’ Rattrap was a little confused but wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth so he followed the rat down the hall. Once he reached his destination he motioned thanks to the rodent who nodded in return before continuing on his way.

~*~

Outside the ship.

All of the Maximals and Erin stood ready to strike. “Well, what are we waitin’ for?” the cat questioned.

“Yes,” Dinobot added. “Why do we not attack and draw out the traitor, Rattrap?”

“We attack on my command,” was the apes reply.

~*~

With the rat.

He continued down the hall and ended up standing on a grate overlooking Waspinator at a control panel. The computer said, “Scanning Maximal frequencies,” a few times before stating, “None detected.” Apparently happy with that answer the wasp flew away and Rattrap took the chance to jump down to the panel.

He went over and ripped the top off to reveal the circuits. Once he did he saw a chip with the Maximal insignia on it. “A Maximal chip,” he pulled it out and put it in his arm. “No wonder.” He glanced around to see how exactly he was going to get back to the cell.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Tarantulas watched the same rat that had helped out Rattrap earlier with interest.

~*~

With the Maximal.

He headed down the hall and unknowingly set off a trap. It was an invisible spider web he couldn’t see until he’d walked right into it. “What in the galaxy?”

“Unauthorized access to restricted zone,” the computer said and kept repeating as he tried to wriggle out of it.

~*~

Nearby.

The spider held the rat above him and basically licked his lips as he directed it toward his mouth. However he heard the computer saying one of his webs was being messed with. He casually tossed the rat aside with a squeak and went to see what was going on.

Rattrap managed to pull out a blade from his arm and cut the web before the spider got there. But the spider wasn’t fooled and went to investigate. He found Rattrap trying to sneak back into his cage. “So, the juicy rat has been running his maze,” he scoffed. “But not for long. Tarantulas, Terrori-, “ he was cut off because as soon as he transformed the rat blasted through the bars and hit him straight in the chest plates.

Rattrap casually closed the cell door as the spider writhed in pain on the floor. Then he activated something in his shoulder. “Time to join the party, ya big ape.”

~*~

Outside.

A red light flashed in Optimus’ chest. “Hey, what’s that?” the cat inquired.

“We attack now, Maximize!” he ordered and they did so. Then they all opened fire on the enemy ship.

~*~

Inside.

Terrorsaur sat in what used to be Megatron’s chair. “Maximal attack!” the wasp informed him at a control panel.

“Why were we not informed by the code breaker? Where is Tarantulas?” the flyer panicked.

“Maximal code breaking deactivated,” Transquito answered. “Shields damaged.”

Every time the ship was hit his chair jarred a little and he let out a small squawk in fear. Which then turned to pure terror as Megatron, in his robot form, flew in next to him on a platform. “Well,” Megatron stated, “leader. How shall we respond?”

“Megatron. You… You will allow me to lead?”

The larger Predacon chuckled darkly, “A wise tyrant always allows a fool to take the lead in a crisis.”

Terrorsaur had to think a moment before he issued a command. “Release my lieutenant and prepare to counterattack. Predacons, Terrorize!”

A few moments later all of the Predacons, and Rattrap, stormed out of the ship and fired at the Maximals and human. “We’re still outnumbered!” Rhinox reported as they were getting hammered.

“They’ve transformed the proto-Maximal,” Optimus pointed out. “But we have a secret weapon. Fight on!” he ordered and took to the sky. Rhinox was able to effectively blast the scrap out of the wasp and take him out.

Rattrap looked to the flyer for orders as shots rained down around them. “Time to prove your loyalty to the Predacons in battle! Fire on Optimus!” And so the rat did. He even managed to hit the prime and send him plummeting downward.

“Rattrap,” Cheetor growled. “It’s true.”

Optimus landed and the she-spider took the chance. She would’ve blasted him if the cat hadn’t fired on her first and knocked the weapon out of her servos. He ran toward her and kept firing as she casually strolled toward him. He managed to blast all eight of her legs off as Erin and Dinobot took out the scorpion and mosquito. But she didn’t appear phased and kept moving toward him. Right before he reached her she put her leg up and he ran right into a solid sidekick. It knocked him for a good one and he hit the ground. “Another time,” she hissed at him and literally walked on his face.

Dinobot managed to grab ahold of Terrorsaur and head-butted him before easily tossing him aside. “I have awaited this meeting traitor,” the raptor sneered lifting up the rat and holding him against a rock.

“Dinobot, wait!” Erin ran over.

“Prepare to terminate!” Before he could Megatron grabbed him from behind and smacked Erin out of the way. He held the raptor up with the T-rex arm and Dinobot dropped the rat. “Time for the final test Maximal, yesss. Predacon hero or Maximal spy? Destroy the traitor Dinobot.”

The rat raised his weapon but seemed to hesitate. “He is my lieutenant,” Terrorsaur managed to get back up. “Destroy him! I command you.” The rat fired on the flyer and literally blew his head off. Meanwhile Dinobot took the opportunity to kick out Megatron’s knee and then punched and kneed him in the face. The Predacon tyrant spit out one of his teeth and hit the dirt.

“Now!” Optimus ordered. “Get Rattrap out of there.”

Rhinox transformed and plowed through the scorpion and wasp. Then he smacked Megatron out of the way as Rattrap and Erin jumped on his back. “Let’s go!” he said as they all bolted out of there.

“Mission accomplished!” Optimus announced. “Return to base.”

The Predacons somehow managed to pull most of themselves together. “Now,” Megatron began. “Which of you glorious victors would still follow this fools lead?” All of them took a step back as the flyer picked up his head and put it back on his shoulders. “Yesss, so I calculated. And so thus ends the glorious reign of Terrorsaur. A lost battle, a missing Blackarachnia, and who knows what damage inflicted by the Maximal spy.”

During this tirade the flyer’s head popped off again. “Oh, my achnin’ head.”

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

“Now,” Dinobot pulled out his weapons. “I will terminate the traitor myself,” he stomped towards the rat.

“No,” Optimus stopped him. “Allow me to congratulate him,” everyone just looked at each other lost as Erin smiled and hugged him.

“You did it!” she cheered.

“Well done Rattrap,” Optimus shook his servo. “You have the chip.”

“It’s a Maximal decoder,” he pulled it out. “They musta recovered it from our wreckage crash.”

“No wonder they hacked our communications,” Cheetor stated. “They were using our decoder.”

“You mean his capture, his betrayal,” Dinobot said. “Were all a set up?”

“Eh,” the rat answered.

“Why didn’t ya tell us?” Rhinox inquired.

“Yeah, Erin seemed to know,” the cat agreed.

“We had to keep it a secret,” Optimus answered. “To keep his cover safe. Especially during the battle. Although you didn’t need to make it that believable.”

“Hey, what can I say? I was tryin to miss,” the rat said.

“I just happened to overhear the plan and they kinda had to clue me in at that point,” she explained.

“You were pretty convincing,” Optimus complemented.

“She’s a little actress alright. As if the little lady would ever betray me,” he hugged her shoulders and there was a light squeaking sound.

“What was that?” Rhinox asked.

“I think it came from you,” Erin told the rat.

“What the?” Rattrap started glancing over himself. Then he felt something because he started practically jumping around. “AW! Something’s in my back circuits! Get it out! Get it out!”

“Hold still!” Erin tried to help. She was the closest to him and saw something wriggling around. She somehow managed to reach behind him and pluck out whatever was causing him the grief.

“What the?” the cat said what everyone else was thinking. Erin was holding a regular grey rat not unlike a smaller version of what Rattrap turned into.

Erin probably would’ve freaked out but the rat wasn’t struggling or trying to bite her. Rattrap turned to see what it was. “Hey,” he looked at him. “This little guy helped me out in the Pred’s place.”

“Really?” Erin asked holding the rat more gently.

“Guess your beast mode came in handy after all,” Cheetor joked.

“Laugh it up fur-ball,” Rattrap retorted. “He musta hopped on to me when I was there.”

“Can you blame him?” Rhinox stated. “I wouldn’t want to stick around that place either.”

“Guys?” Erin inquired as she held the rat to her. In his own way he might have been smiling as he cutely cocked his head at her. The Maximals knew instantly what she wanted.

“We can’t keep him,” Cheetor said. “One rat around here is enough. No offense,” he finished.

“The cat is right,” the raptor took up. “That little vermin could cause us no end of problems if it climbed into the ship’s circuits. No matter it could contaminate our supplies.”

“Perhaps we should let him go outside,” Optimus offered.

“However,” Rhinox spoke up. “If he was clever enough to help Rattrap out and get out of the Pred base we might be able to train him to leave certain parts of the ship alone.”

“I’m not just gonna tosh him outside,” Rattrap defended the little rat. “He could be picked up by a hawk in two cycles. I gotta do him this solid, rat to rat.”

“Come on,” they were a little surprised to hear such a cute voice come out of Erin. “Look at this liddle guy. He’s so adorable! Yes you are, yes you are!” she cooed and hugged the rat to her. It didn’t help he seemed to curl up next to her. It even jumped on her shoulder and snuggled next to her. As if he knew she was his best bet. “How can you say no to a tiny face like that?”

It was then the Maximals and ex-Predacon knew they were done for. They couldn’t classify the rat as cute but the way Erin was looking at them was a different matter. She was giving them her famous puppy-dog-eyes and Primus knew they couldn’t resist them. They tried to assure themselves logically it was because she was thrust into this unfair situation and she rarely asked for anything. How could they deny her this one little favor? Of course this was to save their mech pride and they would never admit it was because that look melted their sparks and they couldn’t bear the thought of making her cry.

“He did help Rattrap,” Optimus was the first to break. “And is a good specimen of this planet.”

“He wouldn’t take up that much room,” Cheetor assured.

“It would be interesting to see how much we can teach him,” Rhinox finished.

“Dinobot?” the human turned her full attention on the raptor. There was no way in the pit he was going to be able to ignore this. Even though he tried to keep his optics from meeting hers. The Maximals could’ve sworn her eyes got bigger and tears formed in the sides of her eyes. “Please?” even his spark couldn’t shut out all the hope she had in that one word. He sighed and finally looked down at her tiny form. Everyone else was staring at him.

“Watcha gonna do Dinobutt,” Rattrap leaned partially on Erin’s shoulder. “You gonna deny this face?” he pointed at her.

To his credit the raptor held off for a few more seconds before answering. “I do not see the problem if it is your responsibility. But if I catch that rodent in my quarters I will show no mercy!” and with that he started to skulk off.

Erin smiled and let out her own little squeak of excitement. She grabbed the rat off her shoulders and looked at him. “You hear that Mr. Squeakers! You get to stay! You’re officially part of the Maximals now!”

“Mr. Squeakers?” Cheetor asked.

“Uh, nuh uh little lady,” Rattrap said. “No way am I lettin’ you name a little brother of mine that.”

“Why not? It’s cute like him and he likes it, see?” she held him up and everyone could have sworn the rat actually nodded.

“He doesn’t know any better and it’s my duty to protect him!”

“Come on Mr. Squeaker!” Erin appeared to ignore him. “You can stay in my room and I’ll get you something to eat. I’ll also have to make you a water bowl and a little bed. You’re gonna love it here.”

“Stargirl!” Rattrap followed her.

“You brought this upon yourself, vermin,” Dinobot snickered.

“Stifle it, Lizard-lips before I stick my little pal here in your circuits and let him have at ya.”


End file.
